Leave it behind
by mangagakaz
Summary: Naruto goes to a new school but rumors from his past resurface. And no one wants to be around him except shy hinata. HIGHSCHOOL! NxH
1. Chapter 1

MG: This is my first time writing a naruto fic. I usually just write Kingdom hearts fics. And I usually write highschool fics, so this is A Naruto high school fic. The couples are Naruto and Hinata. I really don't know about the other couples, I'll let the reviewer decide. (wink,wink)

…………………………………………………….

The young blond toddler stood in the middle of the burning house dining room. his blond spiky hair was drenched with blood. The blood of his mother and fathers was smeared on his face and clothes.

His mother's body was inches from him. Her hand was reaching out for him and her face was twisted in pain and her eyes were lifeless but still open. The young boy squeezed his teddy bear tighter.

His father's body was thrown over the dinning room table. Blood dripped down his bare arms and pitter-pattered on the carpet. The young boy could take the sight of it anymore. He screamed and clawed at his face. His eyes rolled back…….

…………………………………………………..

A crappy white Taurus pulled up outside of Konoha High. Konoha High was the biggest high school in the village hidden in the leaves. It had three four-story school buildings, a large courtyard, a football stadium and more.

"This is a great school," Umuino Iruka turned off the engine, "I'm sure you'll like it Naruto." Naruto just snickered, he knew he wouldn't like it. Just look at him, he was being forced to wear some lame navy Japanese schoolboy uniform.

"Iruka-sensai, how am I suppose to prefect my martial arts when I have go to school!" "Naruto, wise men are always the strongest fighters," Iruka lectured. Naruto rolled his aqua eyes and got of his foster dad's car.

Before Naruto walked in the courtyard Iruka shouted out the window, "TRY NOT TO GET IN TROUBLE. THEY HAVE A LITTLE 'GANG' PROBLEM AROUND HERE. LOVE YOU SON!!!" Everyone in the courtyard stared and laughed at them. Naruto groaned. Why did Iruka-sensai insist on embarrassing him!

"Hey what are you laughing at! I'm Naruto Uzumaki the best fighter!! I'll throttle you!" "…….." Everyone ignored the screaming blond.

"Move it loser," a boy pushed by Naruto. "HEY!!" Naruto struggled to regain his balance. The boy had navy hair that was slightly spiked in the back. A girl with long black hair and dark eyes accompanied him. For some odd reason she was wearing a boys uniform.

"Look where you're walking," the navy haired boy glared. Their glaring match went on and on. "sasuke, come on before we're late," the girl said.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered. He walked around the flaming blond and followed the girl.

"ergh, jerk," Naruto walked across the huge courtyard. If he was correct he was suppose to be in the first building. Too bad he didn't know which building was which.

Naruto hadn't been inn the school for ten minutes and he was already receiving weird stares. The students must have heard about him and labeled him as their new outcast.

_'room 612,'_ Naruto noticed the once packed halls were now thinning out. He sped up, being late really didn't bother him though.

A girl about his age bumped into her. She fell to the ground and her notebook opened scattering loose pieces of paper everywhere. "Ex-excuse m-me," Hinata stuttered. "Sorry," Naruto knelt done and started to help the girl.

Her short raven hair hung boyishly in her strange clear lavender eyes. She wore the school uniform, a navy blazer, dark green plaid skirt and white button down. Except bigger than the other girls.

Her black tie wasn't neatly tucked into her oversized blazer either. "Here," Naruto handed her a stack of papers. "See ya," he continued to run down the hall. "Th-thank,' she murmured, she blushed.

'_Who was that? He is so cute…' _

……………………………………..

"Alright class, I'm your new assigned teacher, Kakashi," he tried to hide the boredness in his voice. "Time for role. Aburame Shino, Inuzuka…." He started down his long list of tenth graders, "Naruto Uzumaki…"

No one rose his or her hand. After a minute everyone was looking around. No one ever was late or missed Kakashi-sensais class. That was a crime punishable by death. "Nar-'

Naruto busted into the large classroom. "Naruto Uzumaki, I am the greatest fighter in the world! Believe it!!!" The whole class got so quiet crickets could be heard.

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh?" Kakashi smirked. "since you are late you will hold these," he held out two buckets full of water, "outside in the halls for the entire class period."

"WHAT?!" Naruto pulled at his hair, "Are you serious sensai!?" "Oh yes." The class giggled. "Good going loser," an annoying voice Naruto remembered rang out. In the middle row Sasuke sat between the same girl he was with earlier and a pink haired girl. He was smirking and it was driving Naruto crazy. "You bas-"

"Kakashi sensai," Hinata ran into the classroom. She was out of breath and her cheeks were pink. "I-I'm so irresponsible. I-I can't…" She babbled and bowed repeatedly.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Kakashi arched a brow, "you're never late." She looked down at her feet. Everyone thought Kakashi would give her a break. Naruto stared at her. She seemed like the shy girl who never got in trouble. This was probably the first time she was every late in her life.

"Sorry Hinata," Kakashi held out one bucket, "I can't let anyone off the punishment. But I'll be a little leant, one bucket." Everyone in the class was like O.O. "Yes sir," she bowed again and grasped her full bucket.

…………………………………………………..

_'oh my god, my first day and I'm already in trouble,'_ Naruto thought_, 'sensai's so mean.'_ After twenty minutes the buckets felt more like lead than water. Naruto groaned and curved his back. Pain shot up his arms to his back.

"Are yo-you okay Naruto?" Hinata stood beside him. Her full bucket of water didn't seem to be bothering her at all. She had remained still the whole time. It kind of made Naruto ashamed of himself.

"I'm fine!' he lifted his hand behind his head. Cold drenched his hair and uniform. "Na-Naruto!!"

"I forgot about that," he chuckled. He set his buckets down and stripped off his uniform jacket. Hinatas eyes grew big, his white tee shirt was soaked and clinged to his muscular frame. _'don't look,'_ Hinata dropped her bucket and covered her eyes.

Even more water splashed on Naruto. "HEY!!" He shouted. 'oh sorry," she peeked through her fingers. 'What's wrong?" he grasped her fingers and attempted to pull them away from her face.

Blush spread across her cheeks and to her ears. "no!" She yanked her hands free and the force sent Naruto toppling to the ground. "I'm sorry!" she rambled. _'he probably thinks I'm weird!! Kill me now!!'_

_'god, this girl is weird,'_ he picked himself up. The classroom door opened and the same pink haired girl who sat beside of Sasuke approached them.

"Kakashi-sensai said to keep it down," she said in her snobby little voice. Naruto wasn't listening , he was too busy checking her out.

Unlike Hinata, her school uniform fit and her skirt reached her midthigh showing off her milky legs. Her long pink hair was pulled back by a navy ribbon. Her bright green eyes glared at him.

'Do you have a staring problem?" "huh," drool dripped down his chin, "hi I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

She rolled her eyes. Not interested! Why would she go with a gross guy like him? She heard about his twisted past. She ignored him and walked back into the classroom.

"Sakura," Hinata couldn't believe how rude Sakura was to Naruto. "Oh that's "her" name," Naruto grinned. "Naruto," she frowned. "What?" He looked at her and she blushed. "uh, nothing."

……………………………………………..

Lunch 

The students poured into the cafeteria and into the lunch lines. And with Narutos luck he ended up at the very back of the extremely long lunch lines. "GAHHH!!! Come on!!!" He growled, "all I wanted was some ramen!!!"

Sasuke and the dark haired girl watched naruto. They were slightly amused by him. "Hey loser," Sasuke called out to Naruto. They were only two tables away from him.

Naruto looked up at the snobby kid, "stop calling me that!! I'm Naruto Uzumaki remember it!" he stalked over to them and grabbed the front of Sasukes uniform jacket.

The whole cafeteria got quiet and everyone stared at Naruto. Even Sasuke was surprised, his eyebrows were raised. The girl beside Sasuke smiled, "No one ever messes with the Uchi gang. It looks like he's challenging you Sasuke."

Naruto blinked, "tell your girlfriend to shut up. I mess with whoever I want!" Sasuke choked on his spit, "WHAT!? Gir-Girlfriend! Haku's a boy you idiot!"

"Boy?!" Naruto laughed, "she's too pretty to be a boy!" Haku smiled, "I get that a lot. But I am a boy, hence the uniform. And you are challenging Sasuke right?"

"Hell yeah!! I could take Sasuke any day," Naruto raved. Sasuke slapped Narutos hands off of his jacket, "is that so."

"Yeah! I'm not scared of you Sasuke. I can whoop your ass any day!" Bold words for the new kid huh? "Fine after school, in the parking lot," sasuke growled.

……………………………………………………

(A/N) I always have short first chapters to see how people like the ideas. I'm new in this section. So be nice and review. No flames!!!!


	2. After school brawl

I guess people actually liked my story. I haven't updated in a long time because my computer is messed up. I also don't have mircosoft word any more, so no spell check. my stories are really going to have alot more errors now...But any way on with the story.

Hinata wandered throughout the library aisles. Her fingertips lightly ran down the binds of the books and every once and a while she would pull a book out and look through it. She was abbout to walk down another aisle when Kiba appeared infront f her. akamuru sat sat on Kibas head in the nest of messy dark brown hair. "Kiba-san," Hinata held her chest, "you startled me."

"Everything startles you Hinata," Kiba threw his arm around her.akamuru barked and shifted on top of Kibas head. "ssh, hey there' no dogs alloewed," the old librarian warned kiba. "He's my seeing eye dog," he smirked and lied through his teeth. it was obvious that he was lying too but the librarian justed walked away. She had already dealt with too many annoying kids today.

"Where were you at lunch? You missed it, some new blond kid challenged the Uchi gang." Blond kid...Blond kid!!?? Hinatas eyes grew large, "na-naruto!?"

Kiba thought for a minute, "I think that was his name. that guy's going to get the pulp beaten out of him! " He started to laugh and he pulled Hinata closer to him. "Kiba!" She didn't like him being so close to her. his face was so to hers, this wouldn't be the first time he tried to kiss her.

"Kiba,"Shino stood infront of them. instantly Kiba seprated from Hinata, "Shino. I thought you were in class." "I'm sure you did," Shino smirked. Hinata blushed. once again Shino appeared at the most perfect moment. this was her group Inuzuka Kiba, his dog Akamuru and Aburame Shino. They weren't the most handsome or popular boys but they accepted her.

"So you know that blond kid Hinata?" Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets. "He's in our first period!" She huffed. "I don't remember seeing him," Kiba thought, "oh wait he was the guy that was late this morning." Hinata nodded. "Hinata you were late too," Shino pointed out, "you're never late." she blushed, "W-what do you know. The bell's about to ring. bye!" She scurried out the library fast.

"Hey Kiba."

"yeah Shino."

"Stop making moves on Hinata."

'Okay but I can't make any promises."

_'Sasuke is going to give me the respect I deserve. even if it means beating the pulp out of him to get it!'_ It was the last period of the day and Naruto was daydreaming as usual. H could see himself sitting on Sasuke. _'Believe it!'_ "Naruto Uzumaki were you listening to me?" Anko had been watching Naruto punch the air for the past half hour. "Your sciene partner is Sakura."

_'boy is it my lucky day! i'm going to beat the crap out of Sasuke and now I'm Sakuras partner!" _"Mistarashi-Sensai, please don't partner me up waith naruto!" Sakura protested, "please!"

Anko smirked, "please sit with your partner."

"but..."

"No buts! If you think Kakashi is scary I am way worse. so I would move it!!"

Sakura groaned, she gathered her books and plopped down beside the grinning blond. "Hi Sakura, I'm Naruto. I think we should..." POW!!!! Sakuras fist left a bright red imprint on Narutos left cheek. "Don't you ever shut up! CAH!!! We're not doing anything," she growled.

Slowly she started to cool down. "Naruto, I know you're interested in me," she said sweetly, "but i'm already taken." "What?!" "Yes Sasuke Uchiha has stolen my heart," she stated dramaically, "he's the most handsome, smart and strongest boy in this school. and that's why you have no chance of beating him!"

"huh?"

"You heard me Naruto, you have no chance!" he laughed, "I can beat Sasuke. he's not that great, why do you like that jerk?" Sakura grew more angry and grabbed the collar of his jacket, "Sasuke is not a jerk!" A dry earse marker hit Sakuras big forehead. "Sakura be quiet over there," Anko yelled.

"ah, yes sensai," Sakura whispered, "I'm in love with Sasuke..." "One-sided love," a girl with long blond hair said. A wide smirk spread across her face and her azure eyes mocked Sakura.

"Ino pig."

"Billbroad brow."

"QUIET!!" Anko threw two more markers that bounced off the girls heads. "You're the guy who's challenging my Sasuke!' Ino glared, "you better not harm a hair on his head." "How could you doubt Sasuke?!" The girls went at it again.

_'What's Sasuke? A god,'_ naruto frowned.

It was the end of the day. the moment everyone was waiting for. Naruto stepped into the crowded courtyard. instantly the crowd parted letting him through. he could of sworen he heard someone say 'dead man walking.' But of course he shrugged it off.

When he reached the middle of the human circle he came face to face with Sasuke. Naruto placed his hands behind his head and stretched, "wow...I thought you wouldn't show."

haku was beside of Sasuke," you have no chance." Narutos eyes narrowed, 'oh I see you brought your girlfriend along to witness your defeat." Sasuke turned bright red, "I told you!! Haku is a boy you idiot." Haku just smiled.

"Sasuke," Sakura pushed through the crowd. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. She smirked, "I'm part of the Uchi gang you dumbie." "What!? No fair why do you get two pretty girls following you around Sasuke!!!" Even redder Sasuke growled, "I told you already, Haku is a boy and Sakura is just a stalker." "Sasuke," she pouted.

In the far back of the crowd Hinata attempted to push trough the crowd. Unfortunally for her, everyone in the school had shown up to see the fight. even teahers, Kakashi and Anko had front row seats. hinata sighed, she would never be able to stop Naruto now. but come on, like she would have the courage to. "Hinata," Shino grabbed her shoulder, "I know somewhere we can get a good view of the fight."

They pushed through the crowd to one of the tall trees in the courtyard. hinata and Shino climbed up the tree. they had a clear view now. "There he is," she tried not to sound so excited.

"The rules are that no weapons should be used. this is a fist fight only," Haku stated. 'I don't need weapons," Naruto shifted into his fighting stance. His fist were balled up and his feet were slightly apart. Sasuke just stood there with his hands in his pockets. Haku and Sakura moved back and that was the cue.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and started throwing his fist. Sasuke simply dodged the punchs with ease, a cocky smirk was planted on his face. Naruto grew arritated, "Stay still damnit!"

_'Naruto,'_ Hinata knew Sasuke was one of the greatest fighters in their school. Did Naruto have a chance? Sasuke pulled one hand from his pocket and balled it into a fist. he rushed forward and hit Naruto square in the jaw. Naruto fell backwards into the grass.

The crowd went wild, they knew Sasuke would beat this punk. Who did this kid think he was challenging the great Sasuke?

Naruto rose and staggered. he smiled, "is that all you got Sasuke?" Sasuke growled but before he knew it Naruto was right infront of him. Naruto grasped the neckline of Sasukes jacket and tossed him to the ground. Sasuke hit the ground with a loud 'thup'. Naruto threw himself on top of Sasuke. He nailed Sasuke in the face and Sasuke struggled to knok Naruto off of him.

hinata smiled. she was one of the few who was happy Naruto wasn't getting beat up. On the other hand, she thought Sasukes fanclub was going to join in on the fight. She didn't think Naruto would stand a chance against Sasuke and his many fangirls.

"Naruto, You're so dead!!" Sakura screamed. he would pay for bruising Sasukes beautiful face. "Sakura," Haku pulled her out of the way before she was trampled by the brawling boys. _'he hit me, he actually hit me,'_ Sasuke didn't think it was possible. there was only a few people as fast as him and this blond goof ball was dodging his punches like it was nothing.

then he saw a opening. sasuke jabbed Naruto in the gut and sent Naruto stumbling backward. he tried to kick Naruto in the side but Naruto caught his leg. "Your okay for a loser," Sasuke smirked. "I'm not a loser!!" "Now you are,' Sasukes other leg came up fast and knocked Narutos head. His head jerked hard to the right and there was a odd cracking sound.

"Naruto!!" Hinata screamed. his body fell in the damp grass next to Sasukes feet. "OOOOOO..." The crowd grew silent. she looked at Shino through the branches and leaves, "d-did he break his neck?"

Naruto laid motionless in the grass and everyone stared. Finally Kakashi came forward and pressed his fingers against Narutos neck checking for a pulse. "He could have, " Shino said. _'Naruto,'_ hinata jumped from the tree and tried once more to push through the crowd. this time it was easier because everyone was in awe.

She managed to get to the front. Blood drained from her cheeks and she felt faint. Naruto was just lying there. 'Kakashi -sensai is he okay?" She asked. Kakashi was quiet. "K-Kakashi?"

"oh," he looked at the small girl, "he's fine." Sakura grimaced, "he doesn't look fine to me." Sasuke remained calm as ever, "I guess I over did it."

"you..."Naruto stirred, "bastard." "What did you just say!" Sasuke hands turned to fist. Naruto rose slowly and spit some blood out of his mouth. he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, "you heard me. that was a cheap shot!"

Cheap shot his ass. A very pissed Sasuke lunged at Naruto but Kakashi stopped him. "Why'd you stop him?" Naruto glared. Kakashi smiled, "I can't let you two kill each other. i would be held responsible."

"Booooo!!" The crowdyelled. Hinata was relieved though, she smiled to herself. But quickly pushed herself in the crowd when Naruto turned around. "Come on you two," Kakashi grabbed the boys shoulders, "to the principals office."

"Naruto I said not to get into trouble and what do you do? You get into trouble!!" Iruka tugged Narutos ear. "I'm sorry Iruka-Sensai."

"Boys will be boys," Principal Sandaime stated, "i will not suspend naruto but he will have after school community service. you too Sasuke." The boys groaned. "I was going to take you to get ramen after school. but seeing as you got in trouble, yet again. NO RAMEN!!" Iruka tugged Naruto out the principals office by his ear. "But Iruka-Sensai!!!"

Naruto glanced back at sasuke before being dragged down the halls by his ear. Sasuke remained seated in the office. but why? Where were his parents.

Naruto slammed the car door shut and crossed his arms over his chest. "Seriously Naruto, can't you at least try to make friends," Iruka started the engine to his beat up car. "They're all snobby kids," Naruto simply stated. he didn't want Iruka-sensai to know about how the students already labeled him as a monster and outcast.

They started down the busy roads. neither of them spoke. Naruto just gazed out his window. his head throbbed, he had a busted lip and a square bandaid was on his forehead. Sasuke came out of the fight with a black eye! naruto groaned.

Hinata hurried down the busy sidewalk. she was late for a martial art training. her father was going to be furios, he was always pushing her hard in her training. But she didn't care about having to endure her fathers wrath. She had something more important to take care of.

She held a small browm paper bag to her chest and ram down the sidewalks. _'naruto was so brave,'_ she blushed. After seeing his fight she went to a local drug store and bought him ointment for his bruises.

She was about to cut across the stree but the light turned green. she watched the traffic go by slowly and was surprised when a white car with Naruto in it went by slowly. His eyes met hers for a short moment and then the car drove off. her lips trembled and she blushed, "naruto."

(A/N) Thanks for the review. Maybe I'll get some more.


	3. Gift

Whoa I got more reviews. And I know everyone was mad that I had Naruto get beat up. :P Sorry. It won't happen again. Oh yeah, I usually have dots seperating different sections in the story but I don't think they are appearing, sorry.

After school the next day Naruto walked slowly to the gym. He was in no and I mean no hury to go to community service. Plus he didn't want to see Sasukes snobby little face. Actually Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke all day. Rumor is he didn't want to show up to class with a black eye on his precious little face. Well, that was the rumor according to Naruto.

He wasn't in to good of shape either. his lips were still swollen, his neck hurted and he still had the large square band-aid on his forehead.But he had been through worse. Try being chased down by a mob of fangirls.

Naruto entered the gym and saw five other guys and Sasuke. He gave Sasuke the death glare. "You got a problem loser?" Sasuke glared at him through one eye. After all, his right eye was swollen shut. "No I was just admiring your beautiful eyes," Naruto smirked.

"You!!! I can't stand you!"

"Same here pretty boy!"

"Enough," a woman with long ebony hair and piercing red eyes walked into the gym. She was dressed in black slacks and a white button up. "I am Kurenai your community serive supervisor," she had two shoves in hand. "Everyone change into your gym uniforms and meet outside."

After Naruto had changed into his white shirt and navy shorts he followed everyone outside to the courtyard. Kurenai was standing beside of a pile of potted flowers. Then he noticed even more students were there.

Hinata was facing the other way and was kneeling beside the flowers. "Hey Hinata," Shinoa stood beside her, "look who's here." Hinata turned her attention away from the violets and glanced behind her. Red rushed to her cheeks and her lips slightly parted. _'naruto!'_ Why did he have to appear when she was least expecting it. She was dressed in overalls and a big striped shirt that was covered with dirt.

Shino smirked when she quickly hid behind him. "Today you future juvies will be helping the earth day club plant these flowers in the courtyard," Kurenai started handing out shovels, "Get to work!"

Nartuto was placed next to Sasuke, which was driving him crazy. It was like a comptetion to see who could plant the most tulips. but after two hours in the baking sun the boys were pooped. "water," Naruto laid in the grass, his hands raked up the freshly dug up earth. Sasuke rolled his eyes even, even though he was thristy too.

"E-Excue me."

Naruto gazed up at Hinata. she had a pitcher of water in one hand and two cups in the other. "I-I.." She stuttered and stared at the ground. she didn't even get to finish her sentence before Naruto snatched the pitcher from her hand. he plopped off the lid and practically inhaled the icy cold liquid.

"That's was not all yours!!" Sasuke bitched. "I-I thought you would be thristy," Hinata finally finished her sentence. she yelped and tried to hide when Naruto looked at her. She couldn't even make eye contact with him. He wiped his dampened lips, "hi...I remember you."

"you..you do?" She squeaked. He nodded, "You're the clumsy girl." She blushed, "yeah that's me." "Did you get in trouble or something?" Naruto couldn't picture shy little Hinata getting in trouble. "No, I'm part of the earth club."

"oh..."

"I saw your fight yesterday," she whispered even lower so Sasuke wouldn't over hear. "You did huh," Naruto chuckled, "I was great wasn't I?" SHe nodded shyly, "I-I bought you something." He was surprised, "you did? Why?" She didn't answer, "I'll go get it real quick."

She scurried away. Finally she had talked to him. behind another pile of flowers was her meenger bag. she knelt and dug a brown paper bag out.

"What's that?" Hinata screamed and dropped the bag. Naruto was standing over her, something she wasn't expecting to see. she stood so fast her head knocked into his jaw. He stumbled back and grunted. "I'm so sorry," Hinatas fingers touched his jaw but she drew back fast, "ek, I-I'm sor-sorry!"

"it's okay," Naruto smiled. She picked up the bag of ointment and thrusted it forward into Narutos chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was bright red. He gripped the bag and she let go. Then she ran off.

"What's this?" He opened the small bag, "ointment?"

Hinata pressed herself against the school wall. She was out of breathe and embarassed. Since when did she get so bold? Smiling she placed her hand over her beating heart. She sat in the buildings shadow. "You...what are you doing here?"

Hinata looked up into clear lavender eyes just like hers. But these eyes were cruel and full of haterad. "Neji," she stood quickly, "what are you doing after-school?" Neji looked even more annoyed by her pressence, "are you questioning me?"

"oh no," she muttered, "I was just wondering." Neji glared at her, "I guess I must tell you **Miss Hinata**." He said her her name with so much disgust she cringed. "I'm looking for my dumb friend. He said he was looking for some blond kid who fought Sasuke Uchiha."

"It is you! You were the one who hit Uchiha," a boy a little older than Naruto yelled. He was running towards Naruto and Sasuke. The older boy had short ebony hair that was cut in a bowl shape and thick, thick eyebrows. _'Whoa bushy brows,"_ Naruto thought.

"I am Rock Lee and I have been searching for you two." Naruto cocked his head to the side and stared at the idiot who was kicking the air. Sasuke contiued planting his flowers. He wasn't one bit interested.

"By defeating you two worthy opponents I will win the love of Sakura Haruno!"

"What?! You like Sakura," Naruto gasped. Sasuke still didn't look interested. "Yes. I am waiting for the flower to open up to me," Rock Lee sighed heavily, "she is too beautiful indeed. And she shall be mine." (Sakura gets a cold chill all of the sudden.)

"No way would Saukra go with you," Naruto crossed his arms, "she's too interested in "Sasuke"." Lee nodded, "but when I defeat Sasuke she will be interested in me."

"there you are," Neji appeared. He was annoyed, "why are you talking to these under-classmen." Rock Lee froze, "neji." Naruto couldn't stand the way Neji was looking at him. Like he was superior and all mighty. Sure he had good looks, long healthy hair...But you could look at the guy and tell he was conceited. Naruto wanted to wipe that smirk off Nejis face.

"Why are you wasting your time on this weaklin," Neji nudged his head towards Naruto. Lee punched at the air, "Neji can't you tell they're both strong." Neji smirked, "maybe just uchiha."

Narutos blood was boiling. Why did everyone like to underestimate him. He was just as good as Sasuke! "Listen you," he did the all so famous 'Naruto point', " I can take you any day. Don't underestimate me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki remember it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Neji simply walked by the fuming blond. He didn't have time to mess with little kids. "Where do you think you're going!!"

'_Naruto Uzumaki,'_ Lee repeated in his mind. No one ever threatened Neji. a glance from his icy cold eyes would paralzye anyone in fear. "Hey bushy brows! Tell your friend next time we meet it's going down!" Naruto practially had steam coming out of his nose.

"Naruto, you're annoying," Sasuke grumbled. "I will tell him that," Lee nodded. The younger boy watched Lee run off.

As part of Narutos punishment after a long grueling day outside planting flowers he had to walk home. Walking wouldn't have bothered him that much if he didn't live across Konoha. Not only was he coded in dirt, his muscles achess. His pride had taken some damage too. One day people would start respecting him, believe it!

He walked down the back alleyways. He thought of the weird girl from early. He had never recieved a gift of a girl before. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small tube of ointment. It was a weird gift but it was from a girl.

Now that he thought about it. She wasn't an ugly girl. She was shy, timid and boyish...but not ugly. He remembered how she kept her head bowed and her navy hair fell in her clear eyes. But it was kind of scary how that shy girl reminded him of Neji..Scary!!

Up ahead of him Haku was leaning on the building. Haku smiled and waved. _'Not that guy again,'_ Naruto scowled. Haku grinned, "there's no need to look like that."

"I mean, what are **you** doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Sasuke. He always walks this way."

"Oh he does huh..."

He'd like to take on Sasuke, oh yeah. Haku could tell what he was thinking. "Sasuke's going to be tired. So we'll just be going home." "Hey why?" Naruto growled, 'I want a round two!"

Haku slowly walked up to Naruto and placed his hands on his cheeks. _'whoa, too close for comfort,'_ Naruto blushed. "Why do you fight? What is the point?" Haku whispered, "you have to have a purpose."

"I have a purpose! I'll want to earn the respect of everyone!"

Haku backed away and smiled, "I guess that's a good reason to fight. But not the best.." He walked around the beet red Naruto, "I'll see you later, Naruto Uzumaki."

_'he's a boy?!'_

(Hyuuga dojo)

Hinata stood in her fighting stance.Her feet were apart and her left hand was outreached. Her father, Hiashi and Hanabi watched her. She started to punch the air. She appeared to be dancing but with swift deadly moves and leaps.

"I can see right through your defenses," Hiashi stated, "how do you ever expect to run this dojo if you can't get your fighting stance right." Hinata bowed repeatly, "I'm so s-sorry father." "Enough, you have disapponited me. you are dismissed."She bowed and excused herself.

She wasn't surprised, this always happened to her. Hinata was suppose to inheirt the dojo but she felt like that would never happen. She was the weakest in the Hyuuga clan. Her bare feet dragged against the smooth wooden broads. She looked up to see Neji at the end of of the hall.

his arms were crossed and there was a frown on his face. it was obivious that he was waiting for her. Maybe if she kept looking at the ground and walked by fast he wouldn't say anything. She was almost there, just a little farther and she would walk past him. She let out a sigh of relief when she passed him.

"Hinata, I will destroy that blond idiot."

Hinata gasped, "wh-what do you have against Naruto?" Neji growled, "the little fool irritates me and ...there's something about him." Neji was staring at her as if he knew about her crush. She twiddled her thumbs and her eyes shifted nervously. "na-naruto's a nice person."

"It doesn't matter," Neji started down the hall again, "I will destroy his pride." Hinata opened her mouth but only a squeak escaped. "Oh another thing Hinata, "Neji glanced back at her, "you need a hell of alot of training. Hanabi could beat you with her hands tied behind her back."

Why did her cousin love to insult he? Why did he hate her so much? Hinata tried to ignore his comment but all in all he had lowered her self-esteem.

Naruto strolled into the small apartment that Iruka shared with him. "Iruka i'm a-" Narutos words turned into a scream. 'What are you doing here!?" Iruka was sitting on the sofa no one other thatn Jiraiya the pervert. "Naruto it's been along time.' he grinned, "come and read my new book!"

Jiraiya was an old family friend of his father. When the tradgey occured Jiraiya was the first to take him in. Living with him was okay if you could ignore the random women he brought home.

"I don't want to read your porno books!!" "You squirt!! My books are not porn, they are works of art!"

"Yeah right! Your books are works of porno art! I don't know who would waste their time reading em except perverts like you!!"

"Naruto Jiraiya's going to be staying with us, "Iruka stated. "WHAT!! Noooooo!!"

"Yes now you can provide me with infomation for my reseach!!!"

(A/N) i was thinking about adding some lemons in this story. I like lemons with a storyline in them, so mines isn't going to SEX SEX And that's it. I was just thinking about posting unedited chapters seprate from the the story. Let me know what you think.


	4. Jiraiya helps

(a/n) I like writing this story. It gets more attention than my kingdom hearts stories, thanks for all the reviews. You know I have been reading Naruto 2 manga on the internet. I know so many spoilers. But I have'nt read any with Hinata in them, so I'm sad. They had a picture of her. And man, they gave her big boobs and hips. -.-) I felt bad, she's so developed and I'm not..

line

It was 5 am, Sasuke and haku stood outside Konoha Highs gates. They were the only ones around and they were waiting for someone. "sasuke you're so tense." Sasuke frowned, "I have ever right to be tense." "You're like this everytime we have to do this. Just calm down." Sasuke gave Haku the death glare, that was enough to silence Haku.

Slowly a red BMW pulled up beside of them. Sasuke couldn't see through the heavily tinted windows but he knew who it was. The window rolled half way down and a mans rough hand gave Sasuke a small package. They exchanged no words. The window rolled back up and the BMW sped away.

"Haku, I'm tired of doing this..."

line

"Hey sasuke did you watch the game last night?" Naruto plopped beside of him in homeroom. Why did he insist on being so loud in the morning, it was giving Sasuke a headache. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Oh come on Sasuke, I know we're rivals. But you're an okay guy," Naruto stuck his thumb up. Sasuke didn't know why he deserved such an unworhty rival. "I mean, you're okay when you pull that stick out of your ass," he added. Sasuke glared at him.

"Sasuke is naruto bothering you again?" Sakura sat beside him. Great, now he would have to deal with two idiots. "hi Sakura!"

"Stop bugging Sasuke. OR ELSE!!"

A shiver went up Narutos spine and he turned his attention to the class. The strange girl from before was seated five rows across from him. She kept looking up at him then back down twiddling her thumbs.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "who's that girl over there?" Sasuke ignored him so Sakura decided to butt in. "that's Hinata hyuuga. She's kind of shy so don't bother her Naruto!!"

"I wasn't going to bother her, sheesh," Naruto glance back at Hinata, "I was just wondering who she was."

Hinata glanced back at Naruto and blushed. No way she would be able to give him the lunch she made him. And she had worked so hard on it, she even burned herself. But who was she kidding, the lunch was probably terrible and he would laugh if he saw the big bandage on her left wrist.

"Hinata.." A voice whispered in her ear. It frightened her and she sprung from her seat. Kiba was sitting behind her. "K-Kiba don't ao that!" "Miss Hyuuga, please sit down," Kakashi said without looking up from his novel.

"Oh," She blushed and sank into her seat. SHe wished she could sink into the ground. Everyone was looking at her, even...Naruto. Kiba chuckled, " it's so hard trying not to scare you. So who's the extra lunch for? Me?" Crimson faced hinata placed her purse infront of Narutos lunch, "w-what extra lunch? I only packed one."

Kiba arched his hairy eyebrow then glared. "Is that lunch for a boy?" Now he was scarying her, he sounded like Neji. "I-uh," she gulped and sweat felled down her face. She was the worse liar ever but she had to give it a try. "S-Shino asked m-me to make him a l-lunch yesterday," she stuttered.

"hmmm, well next time you make Shino a lunch don't forget about me!" Good thing Kiba wasn't that smart.

line

(Gym)

"What a drag," SHikamaru groaned, "because you couldn't keep your mouth shut so now we have to run even more laps." "Oh come one Shikamaru all the other guys don't care," Naruto grinned but he quickly stopped because Sasuke, Chouji and Kiba were giving him a death glare. "Get to the track," Couch Asuma grumbled.

"I'd like to see you run laps," Shikamaru muttered, "you'd probably die. How can a gym teacher smoke so much?" "Did you say something?" Asuma frowned.

The boys grunted and went outside to the track. "Looks like the girls are out here too. Great," Shikamaru groaned. Naruto ran his fingers through his choppy hair, "ladies. oh yeah."

The girls were playing soccer in the middle of the track. Hinata hated gym. She was forced to wear gym shorts that were so short they resembled underwear. Thankfully her gym teacher allowed her to wear an oversized white gym shirt. "Oh great , the boys are out here," Sakura said to Ino.

Hinata looked up and gasped. _'naruto...'_ Why was fate so cruel to her?!

THe boys started around the track, at first very slow but then Sasuke jogged ahead. "Is that a challenge!?" Naruto sped up to him. Of course this turned into a big Naruto/Sasuke competion minus Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji. "GO SASUKE!!!" Sakura and Ino cheered. Of course none of the girls cheered for Naruto.

"G-go N-Naruto," Hinaata squeaked. This suprised everyone. Sakura and the others looked at hinata as if she had lost her mind. Naruto also stumbled and almost fell. "oh," she turned red and covered her mouth. She didn't mean to blurt that out.

"Hey Hinata, since when did you start talking?" Ino grinned, "do you have a crush on that boy?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "how could someone as smart as Hinata have a crush on someone as stupid as Naruto." That was a good point, the girls thought about it and decided that Sakura was right. Hinata was relieved _,'but Naruto's not s-stupid.'_

After the boys finished their laps they collasped in the grass around the outside of the track. "Wasn't that weird? I know the girls always cheer for sasuke," Shikamaru stated. "But of all people Hinata cheers for Naruto."

"Hinata always cheers on the losers," Kiba growled.

"What was that dog boy," Naruto growled back. "Naruto, I see you made friend." _'No that voice!!'_ Narutos head snapped around at neck breaking speed and he groaned_, 'pervy sage.'_

Jiraiya had veins popping out of his head, "I told you not to call me that." "What are you doing here? Don't tell me Iruka sent you to check on me." Jiraiya started laughing, "well something like that. Iruka couldn't make it to one of your parent teacher meeting, so I stood in for him."

"Hey Naruto look at the mark on his cheek," chouji said. There was a huge hand print on Jiraiyas left cheek. 'oh this. This is nothing children." "Pervy sage which one of my teachers did you meet with?" Naruto knew Jiraiya was being perverted again.

"Your foxy science teacher," he answered, "geez who knew she had such big jugs under that lab coat." "Idiot! Now I'm really going to fail that class!! You pervert!!" The boys watched Naruto and pervy sage go at it.

Jiraiya had Naruto in a headlock, "you brat."

"sakura pass the bag over here!!"

"Ekkkkk!! A bug."

"Come on girls."

Young girls. "Naruto have you picked out a cute girl yet?" "You perv. but if you must know," Naruto pointed at Sakura, "I have my eye on that girl." The boys started laughing, except Sasuke. "she's kind of too lean don't you think."

"No she's perfect."

The young girls finished their game and decided to head back inside. They walked past the pervy sages wandering eyes. "Is there anyone else you're interested in?" Naruto broke out of his head lock, "get out of my business."

"How bout Hinata!" Shikamaru chuckled. "Hey!" Kiba growled. Jiraiya smirked, "which one is that?" Naruto pointed her out. "Hmmmm, nice legs...okay face..." "Perv, she's too boyish for me."

"You fool," Jiraiya popped Narutos head, "observe."

As Hinata walked by slowly Jiraiya stopped her, "excuse me miss." Hinata stopped, 'um, y-yes..." "I am a photographer and I was wondering if you have ever been interested in modeling."

Naruto groaned, _'what's he up to?'_

"n-no."

"You would be perfect for it. such a pretty face. As for your clothes we would have to fix that. Something tighter..."

Jirariya grasped the back of Hinatas gym shirt and gripped the extra fabric so the shirt clung to her. Everything she was trying to hid was showing. Every curve, her long legs and girlish form. Naruto was shocked. She had really, really big boobs. Blood trickled from his nose.

"N-Naruto are you okay?" Hinata pulled away from Pervy Jiraiya and went to him. "Y-you're bleeding."

"I-It's noting." He pinched his nose closed.He wasn't the only one effected by Jiraiyas little stunt. Kiba actually fainted and Shikamaru and Chouji were speechless.

Line

**(Lunch)**

Who knew the shy weird girl had such big...Naruto shook his head hard trying to rid himself of any dirty images. He was sitting alone in the courtyard under a tree. Once again ha had forgotten his lunch money.

GRUMBLE!! He shut his eyes tight and tried to think of something else. GRUMBLE!! At this rate his stomach was going to drive him insane. At least his mind was off the shy girls chest. Little did he know that shy girl was watching him from the top of a nearby tree.

She was balanced on the widest branch and had her lunches on her lap. It looked like he forgot his lunch again. How did she know? Because she sat in this tree everyday and he so happened to eat outside most of the time. It wasn't like she was stalking or something.

"I-i want to give this to him...but I can't," she cried to herself. The wind blew and she watched Him walk towards her tree. _'he must be going inside.' _The wind blew even harder knocking her messenger bag from the tree.

The bag smacked Narutos head and now Hinata really wanted to die. "owww," he picked up the bag. he looked above him into the oak tree. "Hinata?" _'h-how does he know my name?'_ She blushed. She didn't know Naruto could see straight up her skirt._ 'white panties...'_

Naruto groaned, _'not again...'_ He was starting to be a perv. "Why are you up there?" She didn't answer but tried to hide herself. Which was a little too late since he already seen her.

Naruto shrugged his should then started climbing up the tree. "o-oh no," Hinata mumbled. Pretty soon he was on the same branch as her. "DO you always eat lunch up here?"

She nodded. he eyed the two lunches on her lap and drool was drippling down his chin. She followed his eyes, "um...f-for y-you.' She held out the lunch and smiled. "Whoa! Thanks, you're the best Hinata!!" Naruto ripped the lid to the lunch box off and started to devour the lunch. "Whoa this is good. you're the best cook!"

"I-It's just sandwiches and some r-rice.." She babbled. he was embarassing her but she kind of liked how he was praising her cooking. "But it's so good. Like ramen!"

"I-I'm glad y-you like it N-Naruto." He stared at her, he didn't understand why this girl was the only person who was nice to him. THey didn't say much but they were enjoying each others company. Little did they know Neji was watching them

line

"Here." A older boy handed Sasuke fourty dollars in cash. Sasuke balled the cash up and stuck it in his jacket. He nodded to Haku. Haku quickly stuck his hand in the others boys jacket pocket. "Nice doing business with you," the older boy snickered and walked away.

Sasuke glanced down the empty hallway. "Looks like we don't have any other buyers today Haku."

"Hey Guys What are you doing ?" Naruto the loud mouth blond ran down the hall. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "aren't you suppose to be in class?"

Naruto shoved his hall pass under Sasukes nose. "Okay I get it," he pushed the cheesing blond. "So what are you guys doing. I just saw some weird guy walk by. He was all like 'haha got the good'."

"Just forget about that guy," Haku smiled. Naruto rolled his eyes, "alright. But guys I've decided on something!" Sasuke walked around Naruto, "I don't care."

"i've decided you guys can join my gang. The great Uzumaki gang!" _'he can't be serious,'_Haku let out a nervous chuckle. Sasuke on the other handwasn't so amused. Like he would be Narutos lap dog. he just wished the blond would shut up.

Sasuke punched at Naruto but he dodged his punches. "what's your problem?" Naruto grabbed Sasukes shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Sasuke doubled over in pain and glanced up at Naruto with hate in his eyes. Haku looked away, he hated when Sasuke lost his cool. Sasuke forced himself up and looked at Naruto. Narutos eyes were wide and he was looking down at Sasukes feet.

Sasuke followed his gaze and noticed a small bag of white powdery substance had fell out of his pocket. "shit," he bent down and shoved the bag back into his pocket.

"Sa-Sasuke, Haku is that-" Haku silenced him, "it would be good if you forgot what you just saw." Haku hurried and grabbed Sasukes arm. They walked calmly away.

Narutos eyes were still wide. He couldn't believe what he saw..."

line

**(After school)**

Hinata rushed outside Konoha High. She smiled to herself as she thought of him. Looking around the crowded courtyard she hoped she could find the handsome blond. Seeing his face would make her day even brighter. Maybe she would get to walk home with him.

She blushed at the idea of them holding hands. Then she remebered lunch.

_flashback_

_The lunch bell rang and Hinata sighed. Her lunch with Naruto was over. She glanced at him and the empty lunch she made for him. he was wiping rice crumbs from his cheeks, "that was good. You should make me lunches every day!"_

_"I-I will, since y-you like them so much," she blushed. Naruto grinned, "I'd like that." He jumped from the tree and landed with a soft thump on his feet. He held his arms out. She turned redder. Usually she would climb down the tree trunk. Naruto could tell what she was thinking. "I won't drop you. Trust me."_

_THat was all Hinata needed to hear. She jumped down into his arms. "Whoa, you're alot lighter than I thought," Naruto grinned. Hinata was so naive she didn't notice her skirt was up around her waist and his hands were on her butt. Now he could really see her underware. He decided to put her down before he thought anymore dirty thought._

_end of flashback_

How embarassing. She pulled at her oversized clothes. How she wished she could wear a uniform that fit but it was hard trying hide her over developed body.

"Hinata." She was dragged away from her thoughts. Neji was standing infront of her and he did not look happy. "Are you trying to get me in trouble with Hiashi?" He grasped her left shoulder. "What are y-you talking about Neji? I w-wouldn't get you in trouble!"

Neji snarled, "Hiashi wouldn't approve of you seeing that Naruto boy. Now would he?" Hinata sobbed. "You know he'll blame me for you you bringing that idiot around. Trying to get me thrown out of the mansion again Hinata!!"

"n-no! I'm not interested in anyone."

"You think I don't see you following him around like a lost dog? You were eating lunch with him." She couldn't deny it. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Stop seeing him or I'll have to take care of him," Neji shoved Hinata backwards.

"N-Neji don't," She cried out. He had a evil smirk on his face, "or if you want to see that idiot you'll have to fight me first. I'll gladly except your challenge." THe blood drained from her face and she wiped her tears.

Neji was right. Her father wouldn't want her to be around naruto. It was heart breaking, she would never be with Naruto...

line

(A/N) SO Jiraiya sort of helped. Perv!! But any way, I use to hate Neji. he was so stuck up and mean. But now he's okay and in Naruto 2 he is really hot. I mean, goodness...Review!!


	5. Sand Byegon

(A/N) Thanks for all the reviews, they're what keeps me going. I was really suprised when I saw there were more guys reading this fanfic. I was like Whoa O.O. I guess guys like Naruto alot better than Kingdom hearts. Well any way, I'm really happy with this fan fic, it's funny how I wasn't going to write a naruto fanfic.

line

Naruto laid outstrecthed on his king sized bed. It was the weekend and he had nothing to do. It had been a long week and he didn't mind if all he had to do was sleep. He looked at his alarm clock and sighed. It was noon, maybe he should get up and do something. Then he would stop thinking about what he saw Sasuke doing.

Naruto pulled on some baggy cargo shorts and a plain orange shirt. He didn't even bother to comb his hair or brush his teeth.

He walked by Jiraiya who was passed out on the couch. "I'm going out." "Naruto." Naruto groaned , he was sure Jiraiya was knocked out. "What?!" Jiraiya waved ten dollars at him, "get me the latest issue of 'Konoha Babes'."

"What?! Are you trying to humilate me! I don't want people to see me with that dirty magazine!"

"stop complaining and get me the damn magazine!"

Naruto snatched the ten out of Jiraiyas hand and slammed the door behind him. Was he even old enough to buy 'Konoha babes'?

line

GRUMBLE!! Once again his stomach was trying to kill him. Naruto had Jiraiyas magazine securily wedged under his arm and his arms hugging his stomach. GRUMBLE!! Naruto looked in his frog change pouch and sighed. Looks like he would spend the last of his money on ramen. GRUMBLE!! What he would give for some of Hinatas cooking.

_'Hinata,'_ he arched his eyebrow. Why was he thinking about her. He walked through the busy streets looking for somewhere to eat when he spotted Sakura.

_'Boy does she look better without her school uniform on,'_ drool cascaded down Narutos chin. The pink haired girl was wearing a simple tank top and jean mini skirt. Before she could run into the shop she was eying Naruto ran across the street to greet her.

"Hello Sakura!!"

"Naruto," she frowned and lines formed in her browline. "What cha doing?" She rolled her eyes but then decided there was no harm in telling him. "I've entered the Miss Konoha Teen Pagent. So I'm looking for a dress for the competetion."

"Whoa, I'm sure you'll win," once again drool was dripping on Narutos shoes. "Duh, I'll win! No one stands a chance against me. Not even...Ino." Once again Ino-pig was trying to steal her glory. "I'm sure you'll win Sakura."

"yeah what am I so worried about." She started laughing and Naruto joined in. The bag under her arm slipped and Jiraiyas dirty magazine slipped out. The magazine fell infront of Sakuras feet and the busty blond on the cover was winking at her. Nartuos mouth hung open and he was horrified.

"EKKKK!!! You Pervert!!" She screamed. "No it's not like that! I just bought it..." Sakura glared at him. He blushed, he was getting alot of unwanted attention right now. "You're so sick Naruto!" She walked away fast, kicking up dirt.

"It's for my uncle!!!"

But it was too late. She was far gone. _'Great,'_ he picked up the magazine. He wanted to ask Sakura about Sasuke but the stupid magazine ruined everything. Oh well, time for ramen.

line

_Phone_

_Hinata: Kurenai, please don't make me do this._

_Kurenai: It will be good for you Hinata._

_hinata: please..._

_Kurenai: We don't have enough tenth grade girls._

_Hinata: um. O-okay I'll do it._

_Kurenai: Great, you won't regret it._

Hinata held her cell phone to her chest and sighed. She was such a pushover, always getting talked into doing things. But she still couldn't believe Kurenai wanted her to enter the Miss Konoha Teen Pagent. Now she would have to buy a dress and...a swimsuit. The stupid pagent had a swimsuit competetion. Maybe she could get away with wearing a poncho and shorts.

Hinataa grabbed her purse and sandals. "Hanabi, I need your help," she entered her sisters room. "What?" Her younger sister looked slightly annoyed.

"You like shopping right?" That was a stupid question. Hanabi wore nothing but designer clothes. RIght now she was wearing a blue striped tank top and tight jeans. Hinata glanced down at her loose black shorts and oversized pullover. "Duh Hinata. What do you need?"

Hinata pushed her index fingers together, "I w-was entered in a pagent." Hanabi started giggling, "oh wait. You're serious?"

"I need help picking out a dress. you'll help right?"

line

Sakura had a wide grin across her face. She had found most of her pagent things and was carrying five five pink shopping bags. She was so wrapped up in her dream world she didn't notice that she was being followed. Their footsteps were shadowed by hers.

She turned down a empty stree and quickened her pace. Something didn't feel right. She spun on her heels and glanced around. There was no one there so she shrugged it off. She spun back around and ran into someones warm body.

"Hello beautiful."

There was a boy a little older than her, a girl and a boy about her age. They were all dressed in black and beige. The older boy had spiky blond hair and crazy purple face paint. The girl had four ponytails and dull blue eyes. The other boy looked the most frightening. With blood red hair, lifeless eyes and dark smodering eye makeup.

"Why are you following me?" She stumbled back. The older boy grinned and stepped closer, "no need to be afraid girly."

"Kankurou, stop flirting!" The older girl smirked. "Shut up Temari. I'm not flirting!!"

"Enough."

The younger boy snarled. "Gaara," they whispered. "You know Uchiha, girl," his eyes bore holes in her head. Everything was starting to spin and shivers went up her spine. "Looks like she isn't going to answer," Temari smirked.

Kankurou grasped her left arm, "listen Uchiha is stealing our business." Sakura cringed, his hand felt like it was breaking every bone in her arm. What did they want with Sasuke?

"So tell us where he is!"

"I don't know."

He squeezed her arm harder and she yelped in pain. Her shoppiing bags dropped and her items littered the ground. Suddenly a flash of orange tackled Kankurou. Sakura hugged her swore arm.

"who?" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" He was currently standing on Kankurous face. "Naruto!!" Sakura smiled but she was really hoping it was Sasuke. "So you guys wanted to pick on Sakura! I won't allow it!!"

She groaned, why was ha acting like he was freaking Batman. he was so emarassing. She could handle these guys. (a/n: or so she thinks) "Gett off my face!!" Kankurou pushed Naruto of him and stood. "I should kill you kid."

"I like to see you try!!" Naruto wagged his butt at him. "Naruto..don't mess with these guys, " Sakura warned. These guys looked so familar but she just couldn't remember.

"You better listen to girly!!" Kankurou got so close to Naruto their noses were almost touching. "Oh yeah!!"

"Yeah!!!"

"Oh yeah!!"

"Yeah!!"

"Kankurou," Temari growled, "we don't have time for this." he glanced at Temari then at Gaara. Gaaras cold eyes stared into Narutos soul trying to find his purpose. It felt like someone had poured cold ice water on Naruto, chills ran up his body.

"Listen up blondie! We're the Sand Byegon gang. Tell Uchiha we have some things to dicuss," Kankurou said. Gaara nodded at him and they walked away slowly.

Sakura fell to her knees and sighed. Naruto watched the Sand Byegons walk away untill they were specks in the sunset. "whoa, the guy with the red hair ..he looks strong."

She looked up at Naruto and started to put her items back in their shopping bags. That could have turned out bad, her arm still hurt. "I wonder what they wanted with Sasuke?" naruto pondered.

"Naruto."

"hm?"

"Thank you."

His eyes widened, did Sakura just thank him? Whoa! She rose and glanced at him before running off.

_'Sakura...'_

line

"Oh Hanabi thanks for your help!" Hinata hugged her little sister. They were sitting outside of konohas most expensive boutique waiting for their maid to pick them up. Ten large shopping bags were surrounding them. "You needed it," Hanabi rolled her big lavender eyes.

Hinata ignored that comment and breathed in the night air. She started humming and runing her fingers through her short hair. hanabi glanced at her sister, "Hinata whats with you? you've been alot happier lately and always in your own little world."

Hinata blushed, "it's n-nothing." Hanabi snickered, "oh I get it! It's a boy isn't it!" Hinata turned even more red and was speechless. "Just don't let father and Neji find out about your **boyfriend**."

""N-No he's not my boyfriend!"

Hanabi giggled, "so it is a boy." Hinata sighed, "u-um, well y-yes. But Neji won''t allow me to see him." She hugged her knees and gazed at the happy couples walking by. "Hinata look at those guys," Hanabi pointed. Hinata pushed her sisters hand down, "d-don't point!"

She looked up at the people her sister was talking about. There were two guys and one girl dressed in all black and beige. The smallest boy with blood red hair was staring at her. she looked away fast then back. And they were gone.

line

"Sasuke!!" Sakura entered his apartment. Haku met her at the door, "Sakura. What's wrong?" "Where's Sasuke?" She walked past him. Sakura busted into sasukes room, "Sasuke!!!"

"What the hell!? Sakura!!" Sasuke had just got out of the shower and only a small towel covered his lower body. "um," Sakura blushed and looked away, "we need to talk."

Haku stood in the doorway, slightly amused. "Don't you think this is not the time."

"Shut up Haku!! I know you guys are hiding something!!"

"I don't know what you're talking about,' sasuke said calmly.

"Then why is the sand Guygon after you?"

The room was silent. Sasuke nor Haku would look her in the eyes. "Well, why are they after you guys?" She hated when they kept things from her. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried to fight them, "So this is how it is. Fine!" She pushed by Haku .

he glared at Sasuke. "What!!"

"We should tell her what we're doing. She is part of the uchi gang."

"Whatever. We have other things to worry about now..."

line

(A/N) Ummm, I hate this chapter but i promise to make it up to you guys...So I added Gaara. I really like him, he's hot. I was kind of suprised when i saw his inner demon. The demon was kind of strange, I thought he would be a serious demon. Yeah. I'm so happy, I was accepted into the Art Institute of Charlotte. I don't know if i'm going or not. But it's exciting, I want to be a graphic artist who does animation on the side.


	6. Lee vs Sasuke

(A/N) Wow!! Chap 6, I just wish I had more reviews. (wink wink) I have decided that I will be making a sequal to this fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Line

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sensai I'm so sorry," Hinata bowed her head. Kakashi didn't look up from his book, "you sure are making a habit of being late Miss Hyuuga. But I'll let it slip." Hinata bowed again and made her way to her seat. Once again she managed to get more unwanted attention. "Okay, let's begin working on your group projects. Hinata you're in Naruto and Sakuras group."

_'N-Naruto,'_ she smiled and stumbled next to him. "Good, Hinata I needed someone smart in our group," Sakura patted the seat next to her. Hinata sat and glanced up at Naruto who was sitting infront of her. He wasn't paying attention and leaning back in his chair.

"Oh Na-Naruto," Hinata stuttered. She reached in her messenger bag and pulled out a beautifully wrapped lunch. Thrusting the lunch in his face she closed her eyes and turned bright red, "f-for y-you."

"Oh whoa! You made me another lunch!" Naruto took the lunch, "you're the best Hinata." Sakura smirked, it was so obivious that Hinata was crushing on the idiot. "It was nothing," she muttered.

As they worked on their project, more like as Hinata and Sakura worked on their project the classroom grew hot. "Where's the Ac?" Sakura removed her jacket. "Yeah," Naruto fanned himself. He stared at Hinata, she looked unbearably hot.

For one thing she had her over sized jacket on and another thing, she had it buttoned to the top.Sweat was forming on her forehead. "Hinata aren't you hot?" He asked.

"um, no," she lied. Sakura snickered, "come on. you know it's hot, why do you have your jacket on?"

"Yep," Naruto jumped from his desk, "it's like 200 degrees in here! We can't have you having a heat stroke!" Before Hinata knew it Naruto was leaning over her. Her breathe was caught in her throat and she tried to shy away. Before she could stop him Naruto had grasped the front of her jacket and yanked it open and off of her.

Naruto and Sakura just stared and Hinata knew why. That morning she had been in a rush and couldn't find a button-up that fit. Instead she found the tightest button-up she owned.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "What?! She was hot!" Heat rushed to Hinatas face and she was tempted to snatch her jacket from his grasp. He stared at her red face, "man, you're even redder.." He stopped mid sentence and looked down at her chesst. Her shirt was so tight the buttons were threatening to burst open. he could see peeks of her creamy skin through the slits under each button.

"Na-Naruto you're bleeding again," Hinata reached into her bag and pulled out a handkerchief. She stood and wiped away the blood. For once Naruto was the one blushing, "thanks." She smiled and bowed her head letting her bangs hang in her eyes.

BRING!!! The school bell rang. Hinata reached up and took her jacket from Naruto. She slid it on and gathered her things. When Hinata was out of hearing distance Sakura slapped Naruto across the head. "Naruto you fool!" He hissed and hugged his pounding head, "wha I do?"

"There's a reason hinat wears that jacket. And you go and jerk it off like that!"

"I don't understand."

"dumbie," Sakura walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

line

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke wait up!!" Naruto chased him across the courtyard. Sasuke tried to walk a little faster but non the last the blond caught up to him. "I wanted to ask..."

"Naruto don't you have someone else to bug?" sasuke glared. Naruto rolled his eyes, "no I don't. So will you listen to me..."

"No listen to me!" Rock Lee jumped infront of them. "Bushy brow," Narutos eyes turned to slits. Why did he have to appear at the wrong time? "Yes it is I. Sasuke Uchiha I challenge you!" Lee fell into his fighting stance.

"Right now? Couldn't you wait till lunch?" Naruto yelled.

"i would have but sadly I have training during lunch with Gai-Sensai," Lee said dramatically. "This is my only free period."

"what about after school?"

"Naruto," Sasuke glared. It was his fight after all. He smirked, "I except your challenge." Lee clenched his fist, "yes by defeating you will win the love of Sakura."

"Geez dude. Does Sakura even know who you are?" Naruto thought Lee was just plain weird. "Naruto," sasuke glared.

"Alright let's start!" Lee jumped high in the air twirling his legs. Sasuke narrowly dodged his kick and his feet dug into the earth. "Whoa..." Naruto was amazed, "bushy brows is fast." Sasuke barely blocked Lees moves, he knew he couldn't stay on defense forever.

"For Sakura!!" Lee screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

line

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura shivered and dropped her bag on the gound. "What was that?" She rubbed her arms and picked her big dress bag from the ground. The bottom of the pink dress was showing and Sakura tried to push it back into the bag.

"Pink again," Ino walked beside her, she also had a large dress bag. "Ino," Sakura placed a fake smile on her face, "you how great pink looks on me." Ino laughed, "pink mkes you look so childish. Oh...but wait you are."

"Ino-pig."

"Bill broad brow."

Both girls stormed into the auditorm. Kurenai stood on the large stage holding her clipbroad. "Um, I guess that's eveyone. We can start dress rehearsal." All the pagent participants walked into the dressing rooms with their dresses and swimsuits.

Sakura was surprised when she saw shy Hinata stting near the window. She was staring at her reflection in the dressing rooms mirrors. "Hinata you're entering the pagant?"

"Oh Sakura," her head snapped up, "yeah."

"um, what were you looking at?"

"my reflection."

"what about it?

"It's just not..." hinata sighed, "beautiful." Sakura frowned, "don't say that. you're very pretty Hinata." Hinata tried to smile but it was a sad attempt. Sakura srated changing. When she was in her undies she let out a loud sigh and held her chest. "At least you have a chest."

"What?" Hinata blushed. Ino snickered, "I know I wish I had those." She too was undressed. Hinata removed her jacket, "um...th-there not that big."

BAM!!! Glass shattered everywhere and rained down on the squealing girls. Sasukes chin slammed down on the cold ground and Rock Lee jumped in the broken window followed by Naruto.

"EKKKK!! PERVS!!!" Most of the girls tried to throw on their clothes as fast as they could. Sakura, Ino and Hinata just stood there in shock. "whoa," Naruto grinned, today was his lucky day. Hinata didn't have a jacket on, Ino and Sakura were in their undies. blood dripped from his nose and he was in a daze.

"Perv!!" Sakura pointed at him. She stalked over to Naruto and slapped him across the face. He fell to the ground but chuckled. "Na-Naruto," Hinata ran to his side. "Oh, I'm okay." He sat up narrowly missing hinatas chest that was above him.

"Hey you!! With the eyebrows," Sakura screamed. "Sakura," Sasuke stood slowly warning her. "You hurt Sasuke," Ino added. Rock Lee had a crazy smile planted on his face. _'pink,' _he thought. "Sakura my love. I vow to make you love!!"

Sakura shivered, "damn, it's that feling again. Hey wait!!"

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!!!" Sakura and Ino screamed.

Sasuke slapped his forehead, that's was trying to tell them. Even more blood spewed Narutos nose and Hinata gasped. The girls made haste and threw on their clothes. Their eyes were full of murdering intent. "We're going to kill you!! Both of you!!"

Naruto squeaked and wrapped his arms around Hinata, "Why us? what about Sasuke!!" Sakura popped her knuckles and Ino cracked his neck. " Ladies can't we talk about this?" Lee tried to reason with them. Their evil aura was knocking his eyebrows off.

_'This is the end,'_ Naruto cried and smushed his head into Hinatas chest. She was doing anything because she fainted along time ago. Before the girls could tear the two boys to streads Kurenai busted in the dressing room..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

line

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke staggered down the halls. They both had battered bruised faces. Tissues were wedged in Narutos nose to stop the bleeding. "Are teachers allowed to do that?" He asked. Sasuke groaned and glared, "shut.."

"Up," Naruto finished his sentence, "you know, at least good thing came out of this. Did you see Sakuras pink panties!?" Sasuke punched Narutos arm. "ouch..bastard," Naruto didn't mention that he also got to bury his face in Hinatas warm breast.

Drool poured down his chin. Sasuke gave him a disgusted and walked ahead. "what a slapstick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

line

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once school let out Hinata waited in the courtyard. She looked this way and that way for Naruto hoping he appear at any time. Because of the whole thing with Lee, Naruto missed lunch and she didn't see him for the remainder of the day. She wondered if he was coming to the pagent.

What would he think if he saw her all prettied up? She didm't want to cause anymore nosebleeds, poor Naruto would bleed to death. Maybe she would pick up some handkerchiefs for him on the way home.

"Hinata," She turned to see Neji behind her. He was accompanied by Tenten. "Hi hinata," she twirled a kunai between her fingers. Tenten was the third member of Nejis gang. "um, hi," Hinata tried not to look disappointed that Neji found her.

"Are you, waiting for someone?" neji asked looking suspiously at his younger cousin. "um, n-no," she lowered her head and glanced around. "Why don't you walk with us home, Hinata," Neji odered. She nodded. Right then Naruto was walking through the courtyard.

A smile spread across her face and she tried to hide it behind her hands. Neji glared at the stupid blond then back at Hinata. "Neji isn't that tht kid Lee's so amozed by?" Tenten smiled at Hinata, "it looks like Hinata's amaze by him too."

"No!!" Hinatas outburst surprised them. But she really didn't want Tenten adding more wood to the fire. Last thing she needed was Neji stalking over to Naruto and getting in a fight. But the total opposite happened. Naruto was walking over to them. Hinata groaned and covered her face.

"Hi Hinata. Thanks again for the lunch!"

"y-your we-welcome Naruto," Hinata said in a uncomfortable fashion. Naruto and Neji exchanged short glares. "you'll make me another one right?" The pressure was building and Hinata knew Neji was going to burst. "Naruto.."

"you.loser," Neji addressedhim, "stay away from hinata."

"Neji!!" Hinata and tenten shouted. "And why should I," Naruto snorted, "I don't have to listen to you."

"You should if you don't want to be beaten to a pulp!"

"What did you say! I want to see you try," naruto stepped forward. Hinata ran infront of him and pushed him away from his stubborn crush. "N-Naruto just i-ignore him, please," she whispered, "don't fight him."

"Hinata, come. It's time to go."

"But he's ordering you around!" Naruto tried to slide pass her but Hinatas arms were out. She knew he just wanted an excuse to test Nejis strength. "no. I can handle Neji." Naruto froze and stared. Hinata turned crimson. What did she say? Was there a bug on her face? "You didn't stutter," he grinned, 'so I guess you can handle it."

She sighe and nodded. "Okay." Naruto waved and ran off. "Some kid," Tenten glanced at Neji. "So hinata," Neji smirked, "how are you going to handle me?" Hinata frowned, "leave Naruto alone Neji."

"What!! Do talk to me like that!"

Hinata walked away and didn't bother to look back at the outraged cousin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Line

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Extra: Girl 1 on 1 with Jiraiya**

Jiraiya: So tell me Naruto. How far have you gotten with a girl? What base?

Naruto: Listen Dirty old man! That's none of your business!

Jiraiya: Not far huh?

Naruto: (blushes) hey!!

Jiraiya: Well, I the Great Sage will teach you about women!

Naruto:...

jiraiya: First we will touch on the female anatomy. (pulls out anatomy book) This is a woman!

naruto: I know what a woman is, pervy sage.

Jiraiya: You didn't let me finish. (pulls out Konoha babes) This is a naked woman!

Naruto: (blood runs from his nose like a facet)

Jiraiya: What do you think is the most important part of a woman Naruto.

Naruto: her..mind?

Jiraiya: No you dumbass! Her mind, what kind of answer is that?

Naruto:But I thought...

Jiraiya: You thought wrong! It's her v-

Iruka: Jiraiya are you making Naruto look at your magazines again?

Jiraiya:uh..no.

Iruka: ok (walks away)

Jiraiya: now that's he's gone. (shoves Konoha babes in Narutos face.)

Naruto: (tissue wedged in nose) stop doing that!!

Jiraiya: another important part is her bo-

Iruka: Aha! I knew you were showing Naruto your magazines.

Jiraiya: Okay, Okay we'll finish this later.

Naruto: Stay tuned for "Girls 1 on 1 with Jiraiya part 2"!!


	7. Pagent part 1

(A/N) The only reason I made "girls 1 on 1" is to make up for my bad chapters. Does anyone know what the new Naruto opening theme is called? I was so happy when I got to see Kurenai in action! But she sucked, I thought she would be very powerful. Guess not. Oh well, I'm just mad that the girl fighters always lose!! Sakura sucks, Kurenai was bad, so was Anko, Ino was okay and Hinata has some improving to do. i didn't even get to see Tenten in action but I know she loss. O Come on people!!! When are the girl fighters going to step it up!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a warm Friday afternoon and the front of Konoha High and the courtyard were full. Food stands were set up along with games and funrasier booths. But the center of attention was the Miss Konoha High Pagent. A massive stage was set up in the courtyard. Everyone was there, even Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto why do you insist on following me? ' Sasuke glared at the blond. "Because you're in my gang Sasuke! The great Uzumaki gang!"

"Dumbass. No I'm not!"

Since it was after school the boys were in their casual attire. sasuke wore a black shirt and fitted dark denim. Naruto just thought Sasuke looked dark and depressing, like a goth kid. Naruto on the other hand wore a orange blazer and kakhi cargo shorts.

"hi Guys," haku pushed through the crowd. Narutos eyebrows went up. Even dressed in jeans and a green hoodie Haku still looked like a girl. "He should have entered the pagent," he thought aloud.

"Huh?" Haku asked. "Oh nothing," Naruto chuckled. "I've been wanting to ask you guys something," he said on a serious note. "about what?" Haku asked even though he knew what Naruto was talking about.

"Listen Naruto. What you saw us doing is none of your business. So don't try getting someone to help us or getting sakura involved," Sasuke said bluntly. "But Sasuke."

"Just know we're doing this to survive."

"Survive?"

Sasuke said enough, he quickened his pace and left Naruto with Haku. "Surely you don't know what it feels like to be alone. With no one to care about you and take care of you," haku brushed his long ebony hair behind his ears. "But I do!" Naruto snorted, "I've been alone all my life. But I know how to take care of myself without doing what you guys are doing!"

"Naruto..."

"look the pagents about to start, let's go." haku sighed, he didn't want to tell Naruto why they were really there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the 10th annual Miss Konoha Pagant!!" No other than Jiraiya was on stage twirling around. Naruto snapped his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "old man."

As if on cue Jiraiya spotted Naruto in the huge crowd. "Hey Naruto!!! Pay attention to the beautiful girls!!" Naruto turned red and tried to duck behind the girls in front of him. "You know that guy?" haku asked. "sometimes I wish I didn't . Nevermind, all the time I wish I didn't."

The judges table was at the right of the stage. Kurenai, Anko Kakashi and Principal Sandaime were the judges. "So now let's start the pagent with the pretty freshman participants!!" Jiraiya shuffled to the side and one by one girls slowly walked down the catwalk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura squealed and hopped up and down. She was wearing a pink halter dress that stopped at her ankles. Cascades of pink curls down her back and dangle earrings were in her ears. "Chill," Ino hissed. Ino wore a forest green dress that laced up her back. Her long blond hair was let down and she had green eye make-up.

"I can't," she was so jittery. She peeked behind the curtains and looked out into the crowd. "Wait till sasuke sees me!" Both girls said at the same time. Scowls ruined their pretty faces.

"I'm so nervous." Hinata squeaked behind them. "Hinata have some confidence," Hanabi stood behind her, "you look prefect." She looked prefect alright. hinata had on a cream strapless dress. A pretty bow was tied between her cleveage and her dress showed off all her curves and fell past her feet. Hinatas short hair was neatly combed in place, a white gold jeweled hair pin held her hair back on the left side. Simple pearl earrings dangled from her ears and peach lipgloss was painted on her lips.

Sakura and Ino gasped, hugging each other. How could someone look so prefect? "Tenth grade girls you're up next," one of the stage directors said.

"What?" Hinata noticed everyones weird gazes. She walked up and stumbled on her heels. She almost fell but Hanabi caught her, "careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now for the beautiful 10th grade girls!" Jiraiya yelled into the mic. Saura walked out first. She twisted and smiled. "Sakura chan," Haku squealed like a little girl. Seriously Haku was starting to scare Naruto. She waved at them then her smile dropped for a split second. Where was Sasuke?

Her eyes darted through the crowd and she sighed. She hurried off stage still smiling. But Haku already saw her disappointment. "Whoa! Sakura looed even hotter," Naruto grinned. Haku was too busy observing the other tenth grade girls, he wasn't even listening to Naruto. "She's definatly going to win," Naruto crossed his arms and nodded. He opened one eye and glanced up at the stage. Then both of his eyes snapped open.

Hinata walked slowly on stage. The crowd hooted and whistled. From where Naruto was he could see her blushing. The dress clung to her curvy body and pushed her breast up. Naruto blinked hard and wiped the slob from his upper lip. "Naruto," Haku tried to shake him out of his daze.

Their eyes meet and locked. "N-Naruto," Her hand came up covering her small smile. He gulped down the lump in his throat and a grin spread on his lips. "Go Hinata!!"

She turned even redder and hurried off stage glancing back at him every second. She almost ran into Jiraiya. "Slow down honey. So everyone can get a glimpse of ya!" He said into the mic. Kurenai and Anko rolled their eyes.

"Oh I get it," Haku nudged Naruto with his bony elbow. "Oh shut up," Naruto blushed, "it's not like that."

Once behind stage Hanabi fanned her older sister, "was it that big of a deal Hinata?" Hinata smiled and fell into a nearby chair, "h...he is here." "Oh! Your dream boy." Hanabi chuckled. Hinata looked like an apple. "NO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The front gates of Konoha were partically deserted now that the pagent had started. Sasuke slipped down the streets past the funrasier and game booths. Word was that the Sand Byegon was going to make a surprise visit. The Sand Byegon was one of the biggest gangs outside of Konoha.

A hundred members and a evil leader with no mercy. Sasuke never wanted to get involved with that kind of trouble but it happened anyway. Gang wars and druglords, the uchi gang didn't have the time or man power to deal with those kind of problems.

Something, better yet someone ran behind Sasuke. They weren't sneaky at all, he could tell there was about ten of them there and one powerful one hiding in the shadows. None of them were armed, which was surprising. Sasuke thought at least two of them would have a gun. He reached deep into his pocket and with the flick of his wrist he sent six kunai hit all six targets. Their unconcious bodies fell from the shadows.

_'Four more weaklings to go,'_ Sasuke smirked. The four Sand Byegon lackys charged from the shadows with their wooden swords ready. _'wooden swords, what a pain,'_ Sasuke narrowly dodged on one blade. He jumped and spin kicked one guy across the face then sasuke bent backwards to avoid another blade.

The three lackys surrounded Sasuke, their swords held high and their feet sliding in the dirt. "Three on one," Sasuke smirked, "not fair." He threw himself forward knocking one member into a game booth. He twirled and punched another in the face. The last member noticed he was the only one left and tried to retreat.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke kneed the last fighter in the stomach. He beaten all ten Sand Byegon lower members in ten seconds flat. It was to be expected, they were just followers after all.

"Bravo," Temari sat on one of the booth tops clapping, "Sasuke uchiha. I've been looking for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SWIMSUITS!!!" Jiraiya screamed into the mic. Anko threw her clipbroad at his large head."Swimsuits!!!" Naruto and the male population of the crowd screamed back. "I give up," Anko groaned, "that's all men think about. No matter how "old" they are." Jiraiyas ears twitched, "old! You're not calling me old are you! I'm a spring chick."

"Whatever you say."

Girl after girl walked down the runway showing off two pieces and tankinnis. Sakura was even bold enough to wear a hot pink bikinni. Naruto rubbed his hands together, "nothing's better than seeing hot girls in thier swinsuits. It's like seeing em' in their underwear." Haku groaned, "Naruto."

Naruto wondered what hinata would be wearing. She never showed off any skin. The dress, even as conservative as it was, was too skimpy for hinata. He pictured Hinata walking down the stage in a grandma one-piece with a wrap around her waist, sunglasses and a sun hat. The image was hilarious Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

His laughter stopped as soon as she walked on stage. He was right about one thing, she was wearing a one piece. But it was one sexy one piece. Hinatas one piece was strapless and hugged her curves. The swimsuit had aqua green and white stripes and pushed up her chest.

The whole crowd was quite and she assumed it meant a bad thing. She was tempted to run back stage and hide behind Hanabi.

"Damn," Narutos voice rang out, "Hinata you look good!" Since it was so quiet everyone heard what Naruto said. But he didn't care, they knew it was true. She looked really good. Her long pale legs were showing and the swimsuit showed off her little tush. _'hinata, is so hot now,'_ he licked his lips_, "but why?'_

After hearing Naruto Hinatas knees were knocking together and sweat was pouring down her forehead. _'Damn Hinata, you look good!'_ Did he really just say that? The stage was starting to spin and heat ran down her body. Hinata sighed and stumbled downward.

"Whoa now," Jiraiya caught her before she collided with the ground. "oh," her eyes fluttered and she gasped. The perv was grabbing her ass. _'So this is the effect Naruto has on this girl,'_ Jiraiya chuckled.

Naruto could see right through Jiraiyas anatics. "Let go of hinata you pervert!" Haku watched Naruto jump through the crowd and onto the stage. "Don't grope Hinata pervy sage," he tore shy little hinata away.

"Grope?' hinata repeated. "Come one hinata," Naruto tugged her away after glaring Jiraiya down. Some guys whistled at her and Naruto glared them down too. Once they were behind the stage Naruto scolded Hinata. "you can't wear that kind of stuff around perverts like jiraiya."

"N-Naruto are you m-mad?"

"huh?! No of course not!"

He was just jealous that's all. Good thing hinata was oblivious to it. She poked her two index fingers together and let her hair hang boyishly. _'Naruto..I'm in my bathing suit. How embarassing!'_

Naruto reached out and pushed her bangs out of her face, "you should really cut your bangs. I can hardly see your face." Right about now Hinata was on cloud nine. She actually had the courage to look Naruto straight in the eye. She was kind of creeping him out, but he didn't mind her gaze that much. "ummm. naruto I..."

"oh Hinata! Is this your boyfriend," Hanabi giggled, "I don't think father would approve." Hinata was appauled. She wanted to die right then and there. "He's not my boyfriend!" "I'm not her boy friend!" The two teens yelled in unison. Their beet red faces said otherwise.

"Well if you and you're "not boyfriend" are done staring at each other. we need to get you back in your dress," Hanabi pulled at her sisters arm. "Okay. Bye N-naruto," Hinata smiled.

"Bye," Naruto sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had to admit this chick was kind of tough. The way she was swinging her large fan around was changing the wind around him. His kunai were useless. Sauske wasn't much of a long distance fighter either. but none the less, he could take this girl.

He was croching behind a tree, the wind couldn't slice him from there. To Temari it looked like he was cowering behind the tree. "Sasuke, dont' tell me you're scaried of me! Too bad." She waved her fan and it sent waves of slicing air at Sasuke.

_'bitch,'_ he reached into his jeans and recieved a small spool of wire. He grasped the end of the clear wire between his teeth and pulled a long string. He just had to wait for a opening now. hopefully she would let her guard down, then she was his.

"hah! is that all the powerful Uchi gang has to offer," she was almost to the tree. She waved her fan once more, stronger than the other times. Sasuke fought to regain his balance. The wind scarred the bark of the tree and was threatening to crumb. But atleast Temari had stopped twirling her fan around for a split second.

_'you're mine,'_ sasuke twisted around the leaning tree. His speed acelerated and he was directly infront of her with his clear wire outstreched.

"what?!' Temari was wrapped from the neck down in wire. "what is this?!"

"Explosive wire."

"oh no."

"let me show you how it works."

Sasuke tugged the wire and it went off. Flames and smoke surrounded Temari. It felt like her skin was bruning off and she screamed in agony. The older girl collasped in the grass rolling around trying to stop the pain.Sasuke dogded five incoming kunais, flipping out the way.

Kankurou stood beside Temari. A strange puppet was kneeling infront of them. Kankurou ran his hands through his choppy blond hair and jabbed his finger at Sasuke. "So you defeated my sister."

"and about it?"

"That's good. Now it's my turn..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(a/n) It took forever to write this chap. hmmm.-- I guess I'm pleased with it. Is Gaara really related to Temari and Kankurou? Could someone tell me, I'm not sure.


	8. Pagent part 2

(A/N) BlueJx23 asked if they are ninjas in this fanfic. ummm, I guess so. I mean everyone studies martial arts. But they don't go around killing everyone and going on missions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the swimsuit portion of the portion of the pagent the girls had to walk around the fundraiser booths with tally boxes. The girl with the most votes would earn ten points to their final score. Hanabi was being bombarded with guys tossing votes at her. "One at a time!!" She jammed as many votes as she could in Hinatas tally box. "Anytime you want to help Hinata, you can," Hanabi shook the votes at her sister.

Hinata was pushing her fingers together, ignoring Hanabi.

"oh she's so cute!"

"Hinata -chan!"

Fanboys surrounded her, mushing flowers and candies in her face. They were trying desprately to gain her attention. Naruto, Sakura and haku were standing over at a ramen food booth. "Naruto you're such a pig!" Sakura frowned.

"What?!" He was practicially inhaling his pork ramen.

"I agree."

"Not you too Haku!"

Hinata smoothed the wrinkles in her dress. Maybe it was better he didn't see her. Sakura looked so pretty in her pink gown, Hinata couldn't compare herself to Sakura. "Why does Hinata-chan look so sad?"

"I'll wipe your tears away!!!"

The fanboys were really starting to annoy Hanabi. They couldn't even tell that Hinata wasn't paying attention to them. "Hinata -Chan!!"

"Shut up!" kiba smacked one fanboy across the face. Shino stepped over the unconcious boy, "Kiba. Don't you think you overdid it?" "No way," Kiba eyed the others and watched them shrink under his gaze. They made their way through the small crowd to hinata and hanabi.

"Kiba, Shino!" Hinata smiled, "I-I didn't think you were coming." Kib smirked, "of course we were coming." _'like I'd miss a chance of seeing Hinata in a dress,' _Kiba thought._'and in a swinsuit.'_ a crazy grin spread across his lips and blood trickled from his nose. "Kiba?' She said,"are you okay?"

"he's okay," Shino punched Kibas arm. He knew exactly what Kiba was thinking. "You perv," hanabi kicked Kibas shin. "WAH!!!What!!!" Kiba hugged his bruised shin. "Hanabi," hinata scolded her younger sister. "Didn't you see how he was looking at you! He's gross."

hina:"Hanabi..."

K:"'m not Gross!"

Hana:"Get your mind out of the gutter! my father and neji wouldn't let you lay a finger on my big sister!!"

Hinata sighed. Her father, Neji, Hanabi and even Shino were so over protective. "Naruto.." She forgot all about him. She looked up and only saw Sakura and haku. her eyes darted around, "where'd he go?"

"Where'd who go?" A pair of azure eyes were peering back into her lavender eyes. Hinata screamed and stumbled backwards alamost falling on her but. "Did I scare you? Sorry." Naruto folded his arms over his chest. "You!" Kiba and Hanabi said in unison. "Na-Na-Na." She stuttered as usual. Shino slid behind her and hit her lightly on the back. "Naruto." She finally spat it out. "That's my name. Believe it!!"

Kiba growled, so this was the bastard Hinata was so interested in. He looked Naruto up and down. What was so special about him?

"W-What are you d-doing over here/" Hinata was trying so hard not to faint. "well," he smirked and held up his ballet card. 'I thought I'd turn this in." Hanabi snatched the vote from his hand, "okay. Thanks for voting for Hinata Hyuuga. You can leave now." Hinata glared, "hanabi."

"No, she's right, he can leave now," Kiba butted in. "You can leave also,' Hanabi added.

Kiba:"What? Why don't you like me?"

"Why a-are you voting for me?" Hinata blushed. "um," he rubbed his chin,"you just seem liked the right choice."

"I-I thought you w-would vote for Sakura."

"Yeah, but I didn't. What? Do you not want me to vote for you?"

"That's not w-what I meant. I'm very um, h-happy you voted for me..."

Shino smirked. Kiba and Hanabi were having their own little pissy fits, so were the fanboys. Naruto grinned,_'she's so cute.' _Hinata pushed her index fingers together,"Nar-Naruto i wanted to tell y-you..."

A familar boy with blood red hair walked by slowly, instantly grabbing Narutos attention. It was him, the leader of the Sand Byegon. Gaara was taking slow steps into a dark alleyway. Naruto ran around hinata, following Garra. "Naruto!?" Hinata lifted the train of her dress and chased after him.

"Hinata!" Hanabi yelled, "great now I have to deal with these fanboys." Kiba and Shino glanced at each other, then nodded. _'What the hell is the Sand Byegon doing here,'_ Kiba jumped ontop of the booths. Shino trailed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto raced down the alley and stopped a foot away from Gaara. His back was toward Naruto and he looked like he was waiting for him. "Hey You!!" Naruto yelled, "what are you doing around here!"

"Na-Naruto," Hinata arrived late and out of breath. The wind had tossed her hair and her dress was tangled around her legs. Naruto spun around and growled, "Hinata!? What are you doing here? It's dangerous here." Before she could answer Gaara let out a stotic laugh. "Why am I so 'dangerous'?" He turned and laughed harder. "Naruto..." Hinata whimpered. She knew Naruto couldn't see it but she could. Their bodies were hidden in the shadows. Some twirled kunais and ninja stars between their fingers. Others sliced the air with their swords. There was about twenty of them.

Without realizing it Hinata was holding the back of Narutos shirt. Naruto was so wrapped in Gaara he didn't even notice the lower members of the sand Byegon. "Why? Why do you think you're a match for me?"

"I'm not scaried of you. Believe it!"

"Then why are you shaking?"

Naruto looked down at his trembling hand. _'damnit...I am shaking.'_

"You're not worthy," Gaara grumbled and waved his hand. The lower members crept from the shadows and circled Naruto and Hinata. "I won't," Naruto glared, "I won't let you hurt Sakura or anybody else. Even Snobby Sasuke!!!" Hinatas back pressed against his, her palms outstreched . "Hinata..go now!" He whispered over his shoulder.

She shook her head, "n-no. I want to help you." This was her time to prove herself, if she couldn't beat some street punks she didn't deserve to inheritthe Hyuuga dojo. "Hinata..." He tried again but it was too late. All the boys attacked at the same time. Naruto dove under swords and kunais.

"Hinata!!" He knocked a couple guys in the jaw. Hinata threw her fist into one guys chest sending pressure to his heart. When that guy fell she took note of the guy behind her trying to grab her. Hinata dropped to the ground and tripped him then shot up and hit another guys shoulder, breaking it. His useless sword dropped into her hands. She hand taken out three guys.

Naruto had taken out ten guys. Most the guys were going for Hinata and he was fighting to reach her. Hinatas dress was tripping her and her hair was hanging in her eyes. She used the blunt side of her sword, swatting away the Sand Byegon members. "HINATA!!" Naruto was holding a smaller guy above his head, then threw him into another boy. "Watch out!"

A guy appeared infront of Hinata and behind her. One knocked her sword out of her hands and the other threw his arms around her. "No! Let go!!" She was silenced when he brought a kuni to her throat. Everything stopped. Naruto stood dead still, eyes wide. The remaining five members made their way to Gaara side, dragging Hinata along with them. "You're pathic," Gaara smirked, "letting your comrade get caught."

"Boss, it's hard to hold on to this one," hinata capturer growled. She was struggling against him trying to break free. "Mainly because of her large chest," he added. Hinata wanted to knee him in the balls, the sick bastard. With one flash move the kunai sliced against her throat. "careful now, don't want to cut your own throat open," he chuckled.

'hinata!!"

_'this is all my fault,'_ Hinata cried_, 'I was just trying to help.'_ Everything was happeing in slow motion with no sound. Gaara ordered his lackys to beat Naruto knowing Naruto could do nothing. if he tried Hinatas throat would be toren open. _'I was only in the way,'_ she watched them knock Naruto onto the ground. Their fist repeatly hit him over and over again. She glanced at Gaara. His face was blank, like he was bored and was expecting something else.

"Boss, what do I do with this one," her capturer tightened his hold on Hinata. "Anything," gaara muttered. "no," she whimpered. Narutos face was buried in the dirt and he could see a boy pinning Hinata against a wall. She looked terrifed and blood was trickling down her throat.

_'Hinata..I'll save you,' _he kicked one guy off of him. "You're really pretty," the boy stale breath blew against her face. She cringed as he grasped the front of her dress between her chest. "NO!!!

"Just one look."

"Please!"

As his hand tried to pull away the tight material a kunai pierced his hand. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!" The boy screamed. Gaara smirked, he hadn't sensed the presence of someone else. Naruto was still trying to fight through the boys.

"Hinata," Neji jumped down with Teten behind him, "what a disappointment. You got caught by such a weakling."

"You..who the fuck are you?" the boy shuckled his wounded hand. Nejis murderous cold eyes fell on him, in a second Nejis leg snapped his neck and sent the lacky flying beside Gaara. "N-Neji," Hinata cried out. Without thinking she was hugging her cousin, "I-I" neji wasshocked, "get off..' He shook the smaller girl off. "awww Neji, saving your cousin," Tenten threw her kunai at one boy hitting him in the back, "how cute."

"Shut up," Neji spat, "i warned her about that blond dumbass." Naruto glared at Neji, "just don't stand there. Help me!" He had two guys holding on to his arms. Naruto was exhasted, sweat ran down his forehead but he wore a confident grin. Hinata smiled, then glanced at her cousin, "Neji?"

He stuck his nose in the air, "he got himself into this predictment. Let's see him get himself out of it." It was to be expected, like Neji would help Naruto. She was about to help him but Neji took a firm hold of her wrist. She glanced into his cold eyes then back at Naruto.

Right then, in a blur Kiba knocked out on guy while Shino took care of the other. "Damnit, we didn't get to save Hinata," Kiba cursed under his breath. Shino snorted. "huh?" Naruto looked at them. Now all twenty Sand Byegon members were laid out, except Gaara. He wore the same cold exterior even though he knew he was outnumbered. That still didn't mean he was out matched.

"No way!" Kiba gasped. Akamaru whimpered. (a/n: I always forgot about him. So let's pretend he was there the whole time. Sorrry Akamaru!!) "What! What is it?" Naruto noticed their strange behavior. "You idiot. Are you telling me you don't know who that guy is!?"

"If I knew who he was I wouldn't be asking ya anything."

"Man you're stupid."

"Take that back!!!"

Shino pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, "that's Gaara, leader of the Sand Byegon."

N:"I know that already!"

"You didn't let me finish," Shino growled, "rumor is he never lost a battle. Hell, he never got hurt either."

"Never...got hurt?" Naruto knew that couldn't be true. "Naruto you wouldn't stand a chance," Kiba glanced at Neji. Neji could probably take on Gaara. Neji shot him a look that said _'this isn't my battle.'_

"You...I am not interested in you," Gaara walked slowly by Neji, hinata and Tenten. "It's Uchiha I'm interested in." And with that, he was gone. All eyes turned to Naruto. He wiped blood from the corner his mouth, wiping it on shorts. His right cheek was bruised and his clothes were covered in dirt. He didn't look that bad but the others thought so.

"You couldn't take care of some low street punks," Neji smirked. Hinata bit her bottom lip, "it wasn't his fault!" Narutos eyes widened. "If I hadn't got in the way Naruto wouldn't have a scratch on him. He tried to make me leave but I wouldn't." She blamed herself. Her head hung low and she clenched her tiny fist infront of her chest. Neji snorted.

Naruto stumbled near her, grinning. "You didn't stutter!" Hinatas head shot up, "Na-Na-Na..."_ 'so much for that,'_ everyone thought. "But it's not your fault," Naruto laid his hand lightly on her shoulder, "you took out three guys. That was pretty sweet!"

"Th-thank you," Hinata muttered. She was two shades of red now. "Well, now that that's over. You should be getting back to the pagent," Tenten pushed Hinata away. "um, o-okay," Hinata glanced back at naruto. Kiba madesure Hinata was out of hearing range before talking. "This has something to do with sasuke doesn't it?" sasuke told Naruto not to get anyone involved, that it wasn't any of his business. "I don't know," Naruto lied, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure?"

"yeah. So leave me the hell alone."

Kiba glanced at Shino. "Okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch." They jumped up on top of the booths. Naruto and Neji were alone now. Naruto rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"You."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki remember it."

"Uzumaki. This is the last time I'm going to tell you. Stay away from Hinata."

Naruto ignored him, wondering what Hinata and Nejis connections were. He grunted and continued on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All pagent contestants stood on the stage. Hinata arrived so late she was wedged between the ninth grade girls. Her hair was tossed everywhere and her dress was wrinkled and covered in dirt. "We have tallied all the votes!" Jiraiya danced on stage, in his hand was a gold envelope. "Which one of these beauties has won the Miss Konoha Pagent!!"

Sakuras hands trembled as Jiraiya opened the gold enevlope. Hinata wasn't even payinf attention and Ino was sweating bullets. The crowd was growing restless. "Read the damn envelope!!" Anko shouted from the judges table.

"the winner of the Miss Konoha Pagent is..." Jiraiya started. Everyone held their breath. "HINATA HYUUGA!!!!" The crowd cheered, some were shocked. hinata didn't even realize she won until girls pushed her forward. "Didn't you hear? You won," Sakura smiled.

"W-what?!" She stood in the front of the stage. Kurenai placed a pagent sash around Hinata and Anko presented her with a crystal encrusted crown. "congrulations!!"

"H-How c-could I win!?" Hinatas cheeks glowed pink. "Here, Miss Konoha," Jiraiya handed her a boutique of flowers. he slyly pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "um t-thank you," she felt he was being a little too friendly. He was kissing her neck now. "OLD MAN!! Get off my student!!" ANko kicked Jiraiya in the groin.

"Hinata," Hanabi ran on stage, "you won!!" Hinata smiled to herself, "yeah..I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(a/N) I couldn't go on. (faints) This chapter wasn't even that long...but I just couldn't typing. I was looking at more Naruto spoilers when I realized it will take years for all the episodes to air!! I get so mad when there is filler episodes...I'll never see the whole Naruto series, there's so many episodes. So, as expected hinata won!! I'm still not done with the pagent. this is like a cliffe. So review!! I want 80 reviews or no more chaps!!!


	9. Hinata vs Neji: This is my fight

(a/n) Okay. It's time for me to address some reviews. I want to answer some questions.

BlueJx23- There is more NaruHina fluff to come, I'm just making them take it slooooow. I guess I should have let Hinata whoop some more ass, I like it when girls whoop ass. I couldn't let Hinata beat everyone up, I needed alittle damsel in distress in my plot. But in "Leave it behind 2" She will be kicking everyones ass, trust me. About Akamaru...I forgot about him again.;

Darkewaken- I'm wondering when team 8 will show up in the manga too! I can't wait till Naruto meets Hinata again.

Dragon Man 180- I'm making jiraiya such a pervy old man. Even in the anime Naruto needs to improve.

MasterSora333-Thank you!! I forgot all about the fire!!! Now I have to mush that part into my plot.

Hybrid thing- I'm really lazy and I don't have spell check. I suck...

almostinsane-I'd like the link please. Is it just the manga or the anime?

Deadly dragon- 80 reviews isn't so much to ask for!

Chaosalien- I'm review happy. I need more!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The courtyard was starting to empty out and Miss Konoha was waiting for her father to pick her up. People walking by congrulated her and gave her gifts. Hanabi was stuck holding the pile of presents. Who knew the shy wallflower could have so many new admirers. Hinata still couldn't believe she won. She hugged her flowers closer and smiled inside.

"Hinata!!" Naruto ran towards her. Before she knew it he had looped his arms around her. Hinata couldn't help but faint. "Wow!" Naruto held her limp body up. "You again," Hanabi growled. "oh. Hey, are you Hinatas sister?"

"Yeah. I'm Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you."

"Stay away from my sister!"

Hinata heard this, "Hanabi!! D-Don't talk to Naruto like that!" It didn't bother Naruto that much. He was told to stay away from people all the time. "hmth," Hanabi snorted. Hinata realized she was still in Narutos arms and shied away. He grinned and reached into his track jackets pocket.

"I know it's not much. But I wanted to give you this." He took her hand and slipped his present in it. Hinata slowly opened her hand and looked down at a chibi fox keychain. His hands were behind his head and he was whistling. "I picked it up after I saw all those other guys giving you presents." hanabi snorted again, '_how dorky.'_ Naruto didn't know Hyuugas were accustomed to more expensive gifts.

Hinata wrapped her hands around the plastic fox and held it to her heart. Hanabi was waiting for her to hurl the cheap key chain to the ground. "I, I-I love it," Hinata smiled._'That's Hinata for you,'_ Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Really. Great," Naruto blushed, "well. I have to go. See you later Hinata." SHe watched him run off, "Naruto..."

"So you got a crush on that guy," hanabi crossed her arms. Hinata brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "y-y-y-yes."

"As your sister," Hanabi sighed, "I must tell you father..."

"Dont."

"But Hinata you know we're..."

"I said don't."

She didn't want to hear it, not now when something goood actually happened to her. Her tiny hands wrapped tightly around Naruto's keychain. _'Naruto...I really like you. Is that weird, it's like some kind of connection. We haven't even known each other that long. And it's not like you really know about my feeling.'_

"Look it's father," Hanabi said. A black BMW pulled up to the curb. Hinata looked at her reflection in the tinted window. She looked so plain, her crown laid lopsided on her messy short hair. Dirt stained her right cheek and she rubbed it away with the back of her right hand. The window rolled down and Hiashi was staring at her. Hinata could tell they were thinking the same thing. _'How did you win?' _

"Good evening father," Hinata and Hanabi said. Hanabi spoke on a lighter note. "Father Hinata won. Isn't that great." Hanabi scooped flowers and gifts from the sidewalk, "look at all the presents!"

"Congradulations," Hiashi glanced at all the gifts. They were from all boys he pressumed. Hiashis lavender eyes fell on a small fox keychain in his daughters hand. Of all the gifts why did a cheap keychain have all of Hinatas attention? He would have to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke held Kankurou up by the collar of his shirt. Like his sister, Kankurou had been defeated. sasuke was pretty wore out but Kankurou still was no match for him. Sasuke was more interested in their leader. "tell your leader. I'm waiting for him." Venom seeped into every word. Sasuke threw the older boy to the ground.

(a/n) I didn't feel like writing the whole Sasuke vs Kankurou out. First of all I don't like writing Kankurous name. )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hinatas room)

Hinata reached her arms behind her back and slowly unzipped her soiled dress. The dress cascaded around her and she stepped out of the fabric. She changed into a oversized shirt and pants. Her crown was set on her dresser next to Narutos gift. There was a knock on the door, Hinata was wating for this.

She strolled to the door and cracked it open. "What?" Neji yanked the door open. "You know what!" He hissed. "I told you to stay away from him. I knew something like that would happen." Neji was trying to keep his voice down but it was so hard. "Your father won't approve of that boy. Stay away from him."

"I-I won't!" Hinata surprised him. Neji pushed her, "what did you say?"

"I won't stay away. You won't keep me from seeing Naruto."

"you dare speak to me like that!"

"No you dare speak to me like this Neji!" There was a hint of anger behing her words, she was serious. "So you plan on taking "care" of me Hinata," he was amused by her boldness. "Yess. In the morning. we'll fight. If I win you leave Naruto alone. If I don't..." She glanced away. Neji decided to finish the rest, "you stay away from him."

"yes," she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DING-DONG!!! Sasuke groaned and covered his head with his pillow. DING-DONG!! Why would someone be at his apartment at the crack of dawn. DING-DONG!!! He had no choice but to answer it, whoever it was at his door wasn't leaving anytime soon. He jumped from his bed and slid on his slippers. DING-DONG!!

Once he marched into the living room he saw Haku sluggishly fumbling with the door. "Who the hell is it?" He growled. Haku yawned and opened the door. "Naruto." Of course, who else would it be. Naruto stood in the doorway cheesing like the idiot he is.

"Naruto!!"

'Sasuke!"

"Naruto!!WHat the hell are you doing here. And at this time!?"

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms. "I was worried the Sand Byegon caught you. I thought I'd have to rescue you." sasuke snorted, "you...rescue me! What a joke. I took out two of their leaders. Why would I need you to rescue me."

Haku glanced at Sasuke then at Naruto. "I'll go make us some tea..."

"No you stay right there Haku. I've been wanting to say this and I'm going to. You guys are selling drugs and now people are after you."

"Naruto I told you to mind your own business," Sasuke screamed. Haku gazed at Sasuke, he knew Sasuke didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. Who would think Sasuke Uchiha would stoop so low he would have to sell drugs.

"I can't mind my own business. Like it or not Sasuke you're my frined," Naruto hollered. sasuke stared. Naruto, his friend...

"Plus they threatened someone I sort of care about," Naruto muttered. Haku chuckled, "is this 'someone' Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Gahhh!!! How'd you know!"

"I was watching. Gaara was after me."

"Ii's not like I got a crush on her or anything like that."

Sasuke smirked. "Wipe that smirk off you're face Sasuke!!" Naruto waved his fist at Sasuke. "Fine. Naruto if you insist on following us around you can," Sasuke started back to his room. "Great! We will now be called the uzumaki gang!!"

"I didn't say all that!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was seven am when Hinata woke up. She rolled out of bed and tossed her pjs off. Today was the day she would try to beat Neji. She slipped on her training clothes and laced up her shoes.

She made her way out the main house and into the dojo. hianta removed her shoes and quietly stepped onto the cold wooden surface. Neji had been waiting and of course he wasn't alone. He had brought hanabi along to witness Hinatas defeat. "Shall we get this over with?" Neji said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Hinata answered by stepping into her fighting stance. Hanabi bit her lower lip. Neji was one of the top fighters in the Hyuuga dojo. Most people believed he should inherit the dojo. "I'm ready cousin," Hinatas clear eyes narrowed.

Nejis feet slapped against the cold floor and he hurled his left palm forward. Hinata dodged to the right and swung both her palms in a circular motion. _'Too slow,'_ Hinata thought to herself as he evaded her attack. His palm nearly hit her nose as she tumbled to the ground. She attempted to trip him with her left leg but he jumped.

_'Hinata be careful. Neji wouldn't hold back,' _Hanabi frowned. She noticed Hinata broke out in a sweat while Neji didn't look the least bit tired. "Hinata watch out!!" Hanabi screamed.

Nejis fist connected with Hinatas stomach sending her flying across the floor. She groaned holding her bruising belly. "Give up Hinata you're no match for me."

"no...I won't."

She struggled to stand and get into her stance. Then she charged. "NOW!!" Her fist flew towards Nejis face but went by. He grasped her tiny wrist. Hinata stared wide eyed at him, her bottom lip quivered. "Was that suppose to hurt me? Listen up Hinata, you'll never be able to defeat me. How sad, seeing as you're the heir to the Hyuuga legacy. Weak Hinata, always needing protection. You disgust me."

A sick snap echoed throughout the dojo and Hinata cried oout in pain. Neji by just applying a little pressure had broken Hinatas right wrist. "Enough!!" Hanabi pushed Neji away. Hinata crumbled to the ground tears leaking from her eyes.

"Look at you!! How could anybody let alone that loudmouth Naruto like you. Who would want to take care of a weak troublesome girl for the rest of their life."

Hinata held her swelling wrist, black and blue was spreading up her hand. "You lose Hinata. So you stay away from that boy. Or you'll get more than a broken wrist."

She had lost, this fight was more than just aboout Naruto. She wanted to show Neji she was strong and she could take care of herself. But she only proved that she was still weak. "Hanabi take her to the hospital," Neji snarled. Her cousin, her hated her because he was forced to devote his life to her. She couldn't hate him even if she wanted to. Because deep down inside she knew she was the cause of Nejis sadness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Next day_

Hinata was doing a pretty good job at hiding her wrist. Thanks to her oversized jacket no one saw her wrist brace. SHe didn't want to draw anymore unwanted attention to herself. Sadly she did keep her distance from Naruto. She would never forget how he looked in homeroom. Everyone was congrulating her on winning the pagent and when Naruto said something she gathered up her things and moved to the front of the class. He looked hurt, like he never thought she could be so mean.

But it was for the best. Neji was right, why would Naruto like a shy, timid girl like herself. It was better if she didn't get rejected.

Hinata knew Naruto would be expecting his daily lunch so she decided to hide behind the school. She stood in an alley behind the school building with her back pressed against a wall. Her wrist was throbbing, pain shot up her arm. The pain was a off and on thing. Each time it flared up Hinata just had to take it.

She stared down at her black wrist brace. "Hinata?"

Hinata quickly hid her wrist back in her sleeve. She looked up and nearly cursed. Naruto was walking toward her. His concerned eyes made her nervous. Had he seen her wrist? "Naruto how d-did you find me?"

"I saw you walk back here."

Hinata cursed her eagerness to get away. Running so fast she didn't sense anyone following her. "Why are you talking to me?" Naruto had left just two inches between them. Hinata could hear her heart throbbing against her chest. It was crazy how fast her heart was racing. Naruto made her feel so giddy. Not even thinking Hinata covered her ears as if it would stop her beating heart.

"Hinata what's that?"

"Huh?" She gazed into his clear blue eyes. Naruto tried to reach for her right wrist but she drew back. "It's n-noting," she hid her arm behind her pressing her upper back against the cold wall."Hinata," he gently took her arm with his left. "no...d-don't," she warned him. But he had already rolled her jacket sleeve up to her forearm. She tried to shy away but he had a firm grip on her arm, "Hinata how did you get hurt?"

"I...um...well you s-see," Hinata wasn't much of a liar. But Naruto wasn't that smart either, "training hard, huh." She sighed, "yes! T-that's it."

"Take it easy Hinata! Don't train so hard," Naruto playfully jabbed her stomach. Normally a little jab wouldn't hurt, so Naruto didn't understand why Hinata was clutching her stomach. "Hinata?"

She prayed he wouldn't ask anymore questions and that the pain would disappear. Her eyes were clenched shut and she bit her lip. Slowly the pain turned into a dull ache.

"Hinata are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"n-no."

"Then what is it?" He inche dcloser eying her button up. She knew she had to get away but it was too late. "Naruto! Don-"

He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugged it open , pooping a few buttons off at the same time. Now he could see why she was acting weird. Under her bra her torso was neatly bandaged. But her horrible bruise was visible at the bottom where the bandages stopped.

She groaned and pulled away. "Naruto-kun."

"hinata...did someone..."

"Don't ask anymore questions," she begged. Despied all of the pain Hinata was feeling, ran.

"HINATA!!"

training? If she was training whoever she was sparring against went all out. or...

_flash back_

_Hinata ran infront of him and pushed him away from his stubborn crush. "N-Naruto just i-ignore him, please," she whispered, "don't fight him."_

_"Hinata, come. It's time to go."_

_"But he's ordering you around!" Naruto tried to slide pass her but Hinatas arms were out. She knew he just wanted an excuse to test Nejis strength. "no. I can handle Neji."_

_end of flashback_

"Neji!" Naruto spat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(a/n) I was serious about the 80 reviews so I held out on this chap. (sticks pinkie in ear) I ended up with 78 reviews but next time I won't round it up!!! Anyway...Review! ANd check out my C2 and forums.


	10. Naruto vs Neji: Time to step in

(a/n) Wow! 92 reviews, where did that come from. I'm sure everyone will be happy to know I will be updating alot faster now no matter how many reviews I get. There will be about 6 more chaps.

MasterSora333- Naruto still has his fox like features. THe lines on his cheeks.

BlueJx23- Sorry about disappointing you again. But trust me Hinata will get stronger, this is just part of the story. And I won't hold anymore chaps.

darkewaken- Where are you getting this info? I mean, you never did give me that link.

Crushedunderlove- I want to have more pairing but I just don't know. I like shikamaruxTemari. I'm not sure about the other couples. I think I'll have you guys vote on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of the school day and Neji was waiting with Tenten and Rock lee for Hinata to show up. Rock Lee had been babbling about his training with Gai, while Tenten listened. Neji smirked, "train as much as you want. You'll never be able to beat-" Before he could say "me" Neji was suker punched. Lee and Tenten gasped, all conversation in the courtyard stopped.

Neji stumbled backwards. Once he regained his balance his head snapped forward. Who dared to attack him when he wasn't looking. His cold lavender eyes narrowed and he was ready to attack. It was no surprise when he saw his attacker.

It was no one other than Naruto Uzumaki. His blue eyes matched Nejis, they were full of killing intent. Neji could of sworn he saw a hint of red in them. Naruto wasn't wearing his uniform jacket, his white button up sleeves were rolled up and his fist were held out.

"Naruto! What do you think you are doing!" Lee waved his hands around. Tenten glared at the younger boy, "yeah! Who hits someone when they're not looking."

"Sorry but Neji should of had his guard up," Naruto smirked, "and he shouldn't have hurt Hinata." Lee and Tenten looked at each other, "Hinata?" His blood was boiling now, why did this immature blondie think he could meddle in Hyuuga affairs. "You little bug. Why can't you just stay away from her," Neji charged throwing one palm after the next. Naruto did his best at blocking Nejis attacks.

_'there,'_ Neji saw a opening in Narutos defenses. He threw his palm upward into Narutos ribs. The impact from the blow threw Naruto back but not to the ground. Naruto clutched his ribs and coughed. "Such a wide opening. I had to take it," Neji smiled with glee. Naruto was so out of his league.

A small crowd was forming to watch the fight. Hinata had finally entered the courtyard with Shino, Kiba and Akamuru. "Wonder what's going on?" kiba glanced around. Akamuru sniffed the air and barked. "What Akamuru? Say that again." Usually if you saw a boy talking to his dog you'd think he was insane. But Hinata and shino were use to it by now, so it was normal to only them. Akamuru barked again, no different from the last but a little louder.

Kiba gave Hinata a weird look. "What d-did he say?" Hinata shifted her messenger bag on her left shoulder. "He said Neji's fighting." Hinatas eyes widened and she ran towards the crowd. "Hinata!" Kiba glanced at Shino. "What's with her?" Sometimes Kiba wished Shino would get rid of his glasses maybe then he could read Shino better. Right now all he could see was his reflection in the dark lenses. Shino shrugged and started towards the fight. "Hey! You know something and you're not telling!"

Hinata tried to push through the crowd but was making little process with the one hand she had. "please...move!" She tried despertly but was going no where. One boy even bumped into her sending her to the ground.

"stupid. stupid," She groaned and tried to get up. The crowd was so wound up and she was being bumped between two guys legs. What was going on? Please don't say Neji was fighting who she thought he was. Hinata was on the verge of tears. Her hands pulled at her short navy hair.

"Hinata," Shino and Kiba pushed their way over to her. "Move it asshole! Can't you see you're trampling my friend," Kiba mushed one boy in the face. Her team mates helped Hinata up. Shino even brushed the grass off her uniform. "S-shino. K-Kiba." SHe smiled.

_'Ah man. She's so cute!'_ Kiba laughed in a girlish sort of way. WHich earned him a weird look from Akamuru and Shino. "Wait a minute! Why does Shinos name come before mine!"

"No time," Shino grunted.

"Make some time!!"

Shino grasped Hinatas upper arm and lead her through the crowd. Kiba was pressed behind them, slapping people and buldozing everyone over. "Move it!!"

Once they got to the front Hinata realized she was right. Neji was fighting Naruto. Both boys looked tired and pissed. Dirt covered Narutos button up and blood trickled from the corner of his lips. Nejis left eye was swollen but he looked like he was in better shape than Naruto.

"Hinata." Tenten ran towards her, "what's going on?" Hinata had a guilty look on her face. Shino and Kiba couldn't stop her from running into the middle of the fight.

Just as Nejis palm was making its way towards Narutos face she ran and tackled Naruto to the ground. Neji jerked foward, "grrr."

"hinata?" She sat on Narutos chest with her legs on both sides of him. "Sorry. But I-I had to stop this." She was panting and one of her eyes was closed. Icy pain shot up her right arm. "Gah!" Kiba pointed, "doesn't that look perverted Shino? Let's whoop his ass!" Shino sighed, "you're just mad it isn't you."

"That's not true," Kiba pouted.

Tenten and akamuru: TT

"Hinata."

"Neji. I stayed away so why are you attacking Naruto?" She rose from off of Naruto. " Am I suppose to sit back and let the asshole hit me."

She bit her lower lip. So Naruto did attack first. But why? Naruto got up and staggered towards hinata. "thanks for the save Hinata. but I can handle his punches." She spun around and glared. Which shocked the hell out of him. "I told you I can handle my cousin."

"Cousin?" Naruto yelled. Now that he thought about it. hinata and Neji did look alot alike. Same lavender eyes, pale skin and slender legs. If Neji cut his hair short he'd look just like Hinata. Naruto gagged at the thought of Neji wearing Hinatas school uniform.

"What are you thinking about perv?" Neji felt like Naruto was undressing him with his eyes. "I was thinking about how someone could do this to their cousin," Naruto took hold of Hinatas right arm and showed Neji the damage he inflicted. Hinata looked away and muttered something to herself.

"a wrist brace?" Kiba cried. Hinata pulled away and fell on her butt. "And that's not all. you, why would you hurt Hinata like that?" Neji growled, "you're so meddlesome. If Hinata wasn't so weak and stupid she wouldn't have got hurt."

"Take that back. Hinata's not weak or stupid!' Naruto ran towards Neji and swung his fist. "n-naruto..." hinata sighed. "shino she doesn't look so good." Kiba knelt beside Hinata. Her breathing was shallow, sweat dripped down her face and she had a faint blush on her cheeks. _'Naruto, it's not Nejis fault...'_ Her eyes closed and she fell back on Kiba.

Neji repeatly dodged Narutos punches. Then once again he saw a opening and took it. He swung his leg up aiming for Narutos head. With his left forearm Naruto stopped Nejis kick. "What!" Tenten was so confused, no one had ever been a match for Neji. "Naruto is putting up a good fight," Lee smiled. Neji was his rival and just watching this fight was making him excited.

With all of his might Naruto pushed Nejis leg back and upper cut him. Neji felt his teeth slam together and he was lifted into the air. He fell back into the grass and wasn't moving. The crowd was silent.

Naruto wiped the blood off of his face and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Naruto beat Neji," Lee gasped.

"That boy fought Uchiha and beat up a Hyuuga."

"He really is crazy."

"Let's get out of here before he notices us."

There it was again, his past. Naruto glanced this way and that. "I'm not crazy.." Already people were backing away. He turned and saw Hinata had fainted. Kiba and Shino were holding her up. "Hinata..." He started towards her. But Kiba shot him a dirty look. A look Naruto was all too familiar with.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Neji groaned. Tenten and Lee were helping him stand. "You aren't a loser." Naruto frowned, he already knew that. "Hinata..I'm forced to be by her side. Her protector. If something goes wrong it's my fault. And with a weak girl like her, everything goes wrong."

"Hinata's not weak!"

"You don't understand do you. The Hyuuga clan doesn't like failures and that is what Hinata is. She'll never grow strong and she has shamed her father as it is. You'll make it worse."

Naruto and Nejis eyes gazed at Hinata. Her eyes fluttered open. "uh.." she stood slowly. Noticing the crowd was thinning out she questioned Shino. "What happened?"

"Hinata," Naruto ran up to her. Hinata rubbed her eyes, making sure her vision wasn't decieving her. Neji was limping away with his team mates on both his sides. "y-y-y-you?" She blushed, this couldn't be right.

"I don't think your cousin will be bothering you anymore," Naruto rubbed his bleeding nose. "Oh Naruto," she reached into her jacket. She pulled out a silky hankerchief and wiped the dirt and blood from his face. "Thanks." She resembled a tomatoe and lowered her head. "no. t-thank you. Because of you I w-will try to become stronger."

Naruto grinned and placed his hands behind his head. "Don't get stronger because of me. Get stronger for yourself." Hinata poked her fingers together. "Hinata let's gst you home," Kiba hand rested on her shoulders. "yes," she nodded, "bye Naruto."

He noticed she dropped her hankerchief. Naruto swooped the silk purple material up and shoved it into his pocket. Hinata was a nice girl, a little strange but nice. She didn't deserve to be beat up on. And Neji... Naruto just didn't understand the whole Hyuuga thing.

"Hey dope. Couldn't keep out of trouble could you?" Sasuke was walking towards him. "I was doing a rightous deed," Naruto said. "Neji Hyuuga. How'd you beat him?" Sasuke smirked. "Hey! why's everyone saying that!"

"More importantly, why were you picking a fight with him?"

"that's none of your business Sa-su-ke," Naruto strenched out Sasukes name.

"A girl huh?"

"no!" Naruto blushed.

"Whatever. Let's just go home before you get in trouble."

Naruto groaned, "Iruka will be pissed if he finds out I got in another fight." Both boys started on their way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you find him yet?" Orochimaru hissed. "no," Kankuro answered. he knew when Orochimaru summoned them to his mansion they were in trouble. Gaara looked calm as ever, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Orochimaru appeared to be a wealthy businessman in his suit sitting at his redwood desk. But he was more than a business man he was a druglord. "Sasuke Uchiha know where my stolen goods are. Bring him to me or you're dead."

"Yes sir," kankuro felt chills go up his spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was awoken by the sound of her fathers shouting. She felt groggy and it took her a while to remember what happened at school. She lunged from her bed and ran towards her fathers booming voice. The servants were giving her weird stares. She was wearing a white nightgown her bare feet slapped on the cold wooden floor.

"Defeated. What a disgrace!" She heard her father say. His words were followed by a loud slap. Hanabi was peeking into the main hall through a crack in the screen doors. "Sister. Neji's in trouble again."

Without thinking Hinata slammed open the tin doors and ran into the room. Hiashi stood above Neji who was laid out on the floor. Hiashi looked like he was going to slap Neji again but Hinata ran infront of her cousin. "Father stop!"

"Hinata what so you think you're doing?" Hiashi growled. Neji stood and tried to move Hinata out of the way. She stood her ground, arms outstretched. "don't hit Neji!" She pleaded.

"hinata. Don't talk to me in that tone. Do you have no respect," her father was surprised by her outburst. "All three of you," he glanced at the peeking Hanabi, 'out of my sight. Now!"

They didn't need to be told twice. All three younger Hyuugas slipped out of his presense. "Neji. I'm sorry." Neji rose his hand cutting her off. "You stood up to Hiashi. Are you insane?"

Hinata lowered her eyes, "no..I j-just thought." Neji smirked, "Naruto must be rubbing off on you." Hanabi frowned, "that boy again!" Hianta blushed, "n-no. D-don't blame my actions on Naruto."

"You really like him," Neji grimaced. Hinata blushed. "I guess he's okay. Just don't let Hiashi know about your little crush."

"You a-approve of him?" Hinata muttered. "No!" Neji and Hanabi grunted. Neji shrugged, "but there's no way I can keep you two apart."

Hinata dragged Hanabi and Neji into a long embrace. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(a/n) Okay everyone, I need some help putting pairing together. I don't really like SasukexSakura and Choujix Ino. I never know who to put together. So you guys can vote on it.


	11. Shikamarus party

(a/n) I can't believe I'm already on chapter 11, it's really winding down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gym

"Hey Shikamaru are you really having a party?" Naruto asked. The boys were sitting next to the track doing warm-ups. "Yeah. It's such a drag. My old man is the one who wanted to throw a stupid big party," Shikamaru stated in his everyday boring tone.

"What! You don't want to have a party?" NArutos brows rose. "That's Shikamaru for you. He'd rather sleep all day," Chouji said between bitefuls of chips.

"How lame."

"Did you say something?"

"No Shikamaru. Are you inviting alot of cute girls?" Naruto asked.

"hmmm," Shikamaru glanced at the girls on the other side of the track. "Women are so troublesome." Naruto groaned, "come on! You have to invite hot girls or there is no point in going to your party besides to drink."

"What are you guys talking about?" Haku approached them, Sasuke stood behind him. "Shikamarus party. He doesn't want to invite girls," Naruto filled them in. Haku smiled, "if he doesn't want girls to be there don't force him to invite girls." The wind blew and everyones eyes turned into slits.

"Are you sure you're not a girl Haku?" Naruto groaned.

"Shut up with that!" Sasuke bobbed Narutos head. "Everyone's invited so I'm sure some girls will show up," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Maybe Sakura will show up," Naruto giggled.

"She'll be stalking me, so I wouldn't doubt it."

"I don't get why Sakura wants to follow you around Sasuke."

Among the group of sophmore girls was Hinata. She was watching Naruto again, this was really becoming a bad habit. "Strech it out ladies!!" The girls couch ordered. Hinata swiped her long bangs out of her eyes and sat in the tall grass.

"Party!!" Ino plopped down next to Hinata. "Are you going Hinata?"

"I don't know."

Sakura approached them, "why not. You know Naruto's going to be there."

"Naruto..." Hinata blushed. Ino laughed at the lovesick girl. If you didn't know Hinata liked Naruto you were stupid.

"I-I don't want to go alone..."

Ino- "You don't have to. Just go with us. We'll get you all prettied up."

Sakura-" Leave it all to me. When I'm done with you Naruto won't be able to keep his hands off of you Cah!!"

Ino-" No, leave it to me. Forehead doesn't have half the fashin sense I have!"

Sakura- "What was that Ino-pig."

Ino-"You heard me!"

Hinata giggled, "okay." The bickering girls stopped fusing. "I-I'll go," Hinata poked her fingers together. Ino squealed, "alright we meet tommorrow at my house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari ran down the deserted streets. She was still wearing her school uniform, red plaid skirt and a maroon jacket. Her metal fan was strapped on her back by a leather strap. She looked back at the three men following her. They were definately Orochimarus men. Unbuckling the leather strap Temari brought the heavy fan infront of her.

She spun around and fanned sending a wave of wind toward her attackers. The men couldn't dodge the attack and were sent flying backwards five feet. "Got you, " she smirked.

Orochimaru had found out about her betrayal. He didn't see Gaara and Kankurou as traitors yet. That was a good thing. She needed help from the inside and out. This was war, too bad Sasuke Uchiha didn't know he was in the middle of it all. That's why she had to find him first. He could give them what is needed to get rid of Orochimaru.

Temari was so deep in thought she didn't see the man jumping towards her. "You missed one," a younger boy tossed a kunai. The kunai hit the mans shoulder sending him to the ground.

Temari shuddered, how could she have been so careless. "He showed up a little late, "the younger boy was walking closer to her. His hands were shoved in his pockets and a cigerette stuck out the corner of his lips. He was wearing a Konoha High uniform and his messy black hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

_'he might know Uchiha,'_ her dark blue eyes narrowed. "Women aways need protection." Temari growled, did that little punk actually say that. Temari never did have a good temper, so it was easy for someone to piss her off.

Shikamaru narrowly dodged her fan, "hey. layoff I just saved you. I'm not here to fight. Talk about ungrateful."

"You. Tell me, do you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

"..."

"answer me!"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and closed one eye. "geesh, there'e no need to shout. Yeah I know the guy."

"oh you do, do you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"owww," Hinata groaned. Her hands went up to shield her unprotected eyebrows. "Suck it up Cahhh!!!" Sakura was bent over her with a pair of tweezers.

"But it hurts.."

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you tamed your brows every once and a while."

Hinata looked past Sakuras head that was covered in rollers at Ino. Ino was messing with a small flat iron. The flat iron was producing alot of steam and glowing red. "I-Ino who are you using that on?"

"Haha," Ino grinned, "I'm using it on you silly."

"You'll burn my hair off."

(sa)"Hinata do you want to impress Naruto or not."

(hin)" I do."

(ino) "Then stop complaining. Beauty is painful so get over it."

Sakura unloaded a bag of clothes on to Inos bed. "Hurry up with those brows so we can pick her out something to wear..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"PARTY!!!" Naruto screamed and popped a noisemaker. "Party!!" Everyone repeated. Shikamarus house was average size and everyone was crammed into the basement and first floor of the house. The dj was in the basement so most people were down there. Neon lights blared and girls dance together. Most of the boys were stand offish except Naruto.

"Party!!" He dropped to the smooth ground and started break dancing. "When Naruto learn how to break dance?" Sasukes brows went up. "I have to admit. That is kind strange," Haku agreed.

"Is that a challenge!" Lee jumped above the sea of dancing heads. "Huh?" Naruto got up and dusted himself off. Lee flew to the ground and twirled his legs above his head like a helicopter. Then he balanced himself on one arm and kicked his legs up and down. "Sakura look!!"

Sakura ignored Lee as usual. She was wearing a sandy blue jean mini with a tight red and white striped halter top. Lee was attracting other girls with his dance skills but not Sakura Haruno.

"Hi Sasuke. I didn't think you were coming!" She danced beside him. "Come on let's dance!"

"Sorry. I don't dance, "Sasuke walked away. "Sasuke!!" She was really getting tried of him playing hard to get. "Sakura I'll dance with you," Naruto slid besid eher with a toothy grin on his face. "Naruto!"

"Hah! Are you really happy to see me?"

"I sure am Naruto. Because I got a suprise for you," looping one arm behind him she lead him up the basement steps. _'This is it. Sakura is going to express her undying love for me.'_ When they got to the first floor it was easier to move around. "Over here," they walked to where Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru where standing. "Are you guys part of the surprise?" Naruto asked.

"What surprise are you talking about stupid?" kiba had his head pressed against a bathroom door. "Oh. Well is everyone waiting to use the potty?"

"Shut up!" Kiba growled. Ino stepped closer to the door. "Hinata you have to come out someday." A meek 'n-no' could be heard from the other side of the door. "the little," a vein popped out the side of Inos forehead. "I'll show here," she reached in her long ponytail and retrieved a bobbing pin. "I am not letting her stay in there the whole night," Ino shoved the pin into the door and wiggle dit around. Finally she heard a small pop and the door opened. "Aha. Now you have to come out missy."

Naruto peeked around Ino and his eyes nearly popped out his head. "H-Hinata." She stood there with her head down. Hinata was wearing low, and I mean low riding jeans. She had on a sexy little yellow tank top that had lace and ribbon down the front. The top was cut low showing a large amount of cleveage. Birenstock sandals were on her small feet showing her pink toenails. And her short dark hair was flat ironed so it laid down in the back instead of flaring out. She still had a black wrist brace on her right wrist.

"Um. H-Hello." She spoke softly.

Naruto and Kiba were looking bug eyed and muttering random things. "Aww. See I told you you looked cute," Ino clapped her hands together. "So where's that surprise?" Naruto interrupted their girlish chatter. "Naruto, you really are a loser," Shikamaru couldn't believe Naruto still didn't get it.

"Naruto why don't you show Hinata around," Sakura pushed Hinata into him. "Go on have fun!" She shooed them away. "Hinata!!" Kiba cried. Ino knew she wasn't going to like this but she had to keep kiba away for a little while. "come on Kiba-san. Let's dance," She placed a fake flirtious smile on her face and drew him in. "um. okay." It worked, Kiba forgot about Hinata at that moment.

"Welp," Sakura and Shikamaru twiddled their thumbs. "Yeah this isn't going to work. Bye Shikamaru." He rolled his eyes. He really thought she was going to ask him to dance. Then again he was no Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One, two, three," Naruto emptied his plastic cup of alcohol. "woo-hoo," heat rose from his stomach up to his chest. Hinata looked down at her full cup and then at the others drinking in the kitchen.

"What? Are you scaried?" Naruto teased. a boy handed him another full cup. Hinata shoke her head, "I'm n-not scaried." With that said Hinata choked down a big gulp of the alcohol. The strong taste burned her tastebuds and she coughed. Naruto patted her on the back.

"Wh-what is this?"

"moonshine and some voldka."

"It's horrible..."

"You don't have to finish it. Guess it is too strong for you."

Some kids chuckled in the back, she'd show them. Hinata chugged the rest of her drink. "Whoa hinata. Take it slow," Naruto said. Hinata smiled even though her insides felt like they were on fire. "I'm fine. Give me another cup..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari stood in the very back of the basement. The dark hid her pretty well. But most of guys noticed the pretty blonde. Temari wore a purple tank top and micro mini skirt. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Hey," Shikamaru placed his hand beside her head and leaned in. Temari smirked, the little boy seemed interested in her. "Where's Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I told you he would be here."

"so where is he then?"

"Look woman, find him yourself."

"If you're not going to bring me to Uchiha then why are you here?" Temari huffed. That was a good question though. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head."just as I thought," Temari smirked, "but sorry I'm not interested."

"Neither am I.."

"Then tell me where Uchiha is!"

"I'm right here," Sasuke stood behind Shikamaru. The dirty blonde grinned, "Sasuke Uchiha I've been waiting for you."

Shikamaru sighed, _' what a drag. Sasuke gets all the girls...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Between the crowd of dancing people Naruto and Hinata were mushed together. Naruto had one hand on her waist and in his other hand he had another plastic cup. He was on his fifth drink. Hinata had one cup and she already had a buzz. He liked Hinata like this, she had let loose for once.

She gigled and shook her hips. IT felt like the dance floor was spinning, Hinata was seeing two Narutos. She danced with Naruto and bumped against him. Their bodies were pretty close and flirting with each other. "Dance Hinata dance," Naruto encouraged. "o-okay," she grinned. All of the sudden Hinata placed her hands on his hips and grinded against him.

It was done in a all-out sexual manner and was getting Naruto kind of aroused. He tried to push her hips and his dirty thoughts out of his mind.

"HINATA HYUUGA!!!!" Neji stormed towards them. "oh shit," Naruto finished off his drink and threw the cup over his shoulder. The cup accidently hit Sakura in the head. "Sorry."

"Neji," Hinata waved and leaned on Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, did you get my cousin drunk?" Neji popped his knuckles. Great now Neji was going to start a fight, something that Naruto didn't feel like doing right now. "What are you talking about?" Naruto had no choice but to lie. Too bad Nejis eyes could see through deception.

"You lie. You both reek of alcohol."

"Is that so," Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. He wrapped his hand around Hinatas wrist and she glanced at him. "Hinata it is obvious he is trying to get you drunk so he can have his way with you! Why can't you see that! Pervert is written all over his face..." Blah blah blah!

Naruto tugged Hinata along with him as he zipped through the crowd. "Hold it Pervert!" Neji chased them. Unfortunatlly the dj started playing another popular song. People threaded themselves around Neji blocking him in. He could only watch Naruto drag his cousin up the basement stairs.

"Damn it," he grunted. "Neji. Leave them alone." He turned and faced Tenten. Instead of buns her hair was in braided circles. She had on a red chinese shirt and tight low rider jeans. He grunted again and tried to make a run for it but Tenten had a firm grip on his left arm.

"let go."

"We're suppose to have fun tonight Neji."

"..."

"Besides I thought you'd let them be."

"..."

She smiled, "overprotective as usual." Tenten did think it was cute. But Neji needed to give Hinata a little freedom.

"Fine. I'll let them go."

"And you'll dance with me..."

"..."

"Oh come one stud," she led him to the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HaHA." Naruto and Hinata ran outside. "He didn't see that coming. We gave him the slip." Hinata giggled holdign her hands over her lips. "oh Naruto." Slowly the laughter died down and there was an awkward silence. Hinata looked up at the dark night sky littered with stars. The wind softly blew her short lockes.

Hinata noticed sudden body heat and looked into Narutos azure eyes. Her full lips quivered and one hand planted itself over her rapidly beating heart. Naruto gazed at her, her lips looked so inviting. He didn't get it, maybe the alcohol was messing with his mind. _'she's so adorable.'_

They were so close and she noticed him leaning in. _'what do I do? I never kissed a boy before.'_ She hesitated then closed her eyes and slightly pucker her lips.

Naruto grinned, that was his cue. He leaned in farther when...

"Get a room you two," a group of kids walked by. Naruto instantly drew back and Hinatas eyes shot open. She turned red. How embarassing, kids from school saw them. "damn," Naruto hissed. Just when he was going to make his move and Hinata was okay with it. Now she was too puzzled to do anything the whole moment was ruined.

"Well I guess I better walk you home," he sighed. Hinata watched him start walking and clenched her fist. Curses, just when she was going to get her kiss... "Naruto. I-I don't want to go home."

"Where do you want to go then? I'll walk you."

"I want...I want...I want to go with you," the words spilled out her mouth. She bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground. "Oh," Narutos eyes widened. She was waiting for him to say 'no' but it never came. "Okay. Iruka and the perv went out tonight so I guess it will be fine."

He wasn't going to let this chance pass him by. A cute drunk wanted to come to his house, a fox-like grin spread across his face. Sure it was Hinata and she did have a crazy cousin but a girl wanted to come to his house. This didn't happened too often. He had to attack fast before she changed her mind.

"let's go," Naruto wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her along. Hinata was enjoying how close they were.

They wobbled down the deserted streets to Narutos house. It was obvious they had too many drinks. It was a short walk to Narutos neighborhood and the two teens stumbled up the apartment building stairs into Narutos cramped messy home. Hinata thought she would never see Narutos house.

It was really messy, you could tell only men lived there. Pizza boxes littered the kitchen table. A couple socks were on the clen carpet. Dirty dishes were stacked hing in the sink. And dirty magazines covered the living room coffee table.

"Ignore those," Naruto ran over to the coffee table and knocked the magazines under the table. Stupid Jiraiya and his Konoha babes.

Hinata wandered farther into the apartment looking around. A photo of a younger Naruto at the age of four caught her eye. She studied it for a while. Naruto was such a cute kid.

Naruto stood behind her, his breath blew against her neck making her neck hairs stick up. She turned around blush painted on her cheeks. "N-Naruto..."

"Hinata why do you stutter?" His clear blue eyes bore holes into hers. Mustering up courage she answered, "b-because...I like you Naruto." Her confession was barely audible but Naruto caught it. His eyes widened, "you like me?"

Hinata turned even more red, "you m-mean you didn't know?" He shook his head, "no...but ...I" Naruto stared into her lavender eyes. Her long eyelashes fluttered and her full pink lips were sligthly parted. Naruto smiled, "I like you too."

She had been waiting to hear 'those' words but she never thought she'd hear them. Her emotions were taking over and she couldn't controll herself. She grasped the front of Narutos shirt and pulled him into her lips. _'whoa,'_ Naruto was stunned. Shy Hinata was making the first move.

Her lips attacked his. Then they traveled down his neck and up to his lips again. Naruto was in a daze at first but a wave of pleasure hit him. She gently stuck her tongue into his mouth. He looped his arms around her and lead her backwards into his room...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Sasukes apartment)

Sasuke sat on a couch across from Temari. She shifted in her chair and crossed her legs. "So what do you want with me?"

"Uchiha. Orochimaru had sent me and my brothers to capture you."

"Is that so?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"But he was using us of course. They say once you get in the business you can never get out. But if we can get rid of Orochimaru ..."

"What's that have to do with me?" Sasuke growled. Temari was starting to lose patience. "You know where Orochimarus drugs are. If we get rid of all his drugs he's through."

"What if I'm not interested?"

"Orochimaru will chase you for the rest of your life. You know all his secerts, he'll never let you go."

Sasuke sighed, "I just want to be left alone."

"And you will. After we get rid of Orochimaru.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(a/n) This was a long chap.This chapter takes place a week after Naruto and Nejis fight. I'm thinking about having a lemon later on, what do you think. I don't want to offend anyone so that's why I'm asking. Or I could always make a unedited chapter. Let me know.


	12. Walk of Shame

(a/n) Six people wanted a lemon. Three people were against a lemon. I decided I'd just do a one-shot with the lemon in it. Thank you BlueJx23 for the idea. I really don't want to offend anyone and have people not reading my story because they think I'm a pervert!! Then again, I am a girl-version of Jiraiya. hee-hee (pulls out dirty book) Just kidding!!!! I'm also debating whether or not to make Haku a girl… Guess you guys will have to decide . Summers coming up and I'm graduating so that means more writing time!!

…………………………………………………………………..

_Naruto and Hinata stood beside his bed. Her arms were around his neck and they were connected at the mouth. Narutos tongue slipped past her lips and their tongues danced. He led her on to the bed. Hinata allowed herself to be placed on her back. Naruto rolled on top of her._

"_Ouch…"_

"_Sorry," he forgot about her wrist._

"_It's all right," Hinata wrapped her right arm around him. They kicked off their shoes. Naruto pulled off his shirt revealing his muscular upper body. Hinata fainted. She was only out for a second and when she woke up Narutos hands were on her breast._

"_Na-Naruto," she gasped. Naruto fished his hands under her top and yanked it over her head. He stared at her large chest covered by a lacy pink bra. Hinatas left hand traveled up Narutos six pack to his chest. Naruto chuckled, 'that tickles."_

_His hand ran up her spine to her bra clasp…………….._

…………………………………………………………

"What a dream," Naruto groaned. His blinds were cracked open allowing the sunshine to flood his room. He stretched out on his back and yawned. There was a dull ache in his head, too many drinks. At least he didn't have a full blown hang over. Snuggling in his blankets Naruto thought about his dream. It seemed so real. Her lips, soft skin…

The edge of his bed sunk down. "Huh?" Naruto sat up and gawked at the edge of his bed. "G-Good morning Naruto," Hinata smiled. Instead of wearing her party clothes Hinata borrowed one of Narutos oversized orange shirts. Her bare legs dangled off the edge of his bed.

"It wasn't a dream?!" Naruto hopped from the bed. Hinata ran her fingers through her choppy messy hair, "d-dream?" Naruto noticed he didn't have a shirt on.

"Naruto. Y-you're acting weird." Hinatas lips were puffy and a hickey marked her neck. "GAH!!!!" Naruto stormed over and pulled her from the bed. "Naruto. What's w-wrong?" Naruto dragged her out of his room, pass a snickering Jiraiya and out the apartment door. Still screaming he slammed the door on her.

"Naruto!!!" Hinata panicked, "I don't have any pants on! L-Let me back in!"

Why was Naruto acting so strange? "Naruto please!" The door swung open and Naruto pushed her clothes into open arms. Before she could say another word Naruto slammed the door back.

Hinata pulled her jeans on and tucked her yellow top under her arm. Naruto forgot her sandals but Hinata decided not to bother him. She sighed and started home. Was it that bad waking up and seeing her?

The Naruto last night was sweet and showering her with kisses. This Naruto was screaming like Hinata was some kind of monster. Did he regret what he said and did? This was making Hinatas headache even more.

She staggered down the street holding her bubbling stomach. Truth is she isn't much of a drinker. Now the alcohol was coming to bite her in the ass.

……………………………………………..

Narutos back was pressed to the door and he was hyperventilating. "I….didn't," he wheezed. "oh-ho my boy. I think you did," Jiraiya sat on the sofa with his legs kicked up on the coffee table. "Nothing to be ashamed of though. She's cute."

"You don't get it!! She doesn't know…..about me. And did I mention her crazy cousin."

"Who'd thought. Naruto hooked up Miss. Konoha High."

"Shut up!"

"Tell me Naruto. Did you…you know," Jiraiya made a squeezing motion with his hands. "How big were they?"

Awkward pause.

"You perv!! That info is confidential."

"Oh come one! It's for my research!"

The nerve of pervy old Jiraiya. Naruto stomped into his room. He frowned, he must have hurt and scared Hinata. He made out with Hinata, what was the world coming too! She wasn't that bad. After a little warm-up she became a great kisser. Naruto shook the memory from his mind. Hinata was way out of his league. She was cute, sweet, she was a great cook and under her oversized uniform she had a great body.

He groaned and searched his bedroom floor for a shirt. After digging in a couple of piles he found a decent shirt and slipped it over his head. A glimpse of pink caught his eye. "What is th-"

He fished out the pink item and blood trickled from his nose. Dangling from his index finger was Hinatas skimpy pale pink bra. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Jiraiya glanced into Narutos room and saw Naruto kneeling on the ground tugging his hair. Hinatas bra was still in his hand. "Way a go Naruto!!!" (Jiraiya does his famous thumbs up pose.)

…………………………………………………………

Hinata stood infront of her house. Hiashi was going to be upset, she missed curfew and didn't even bother to call him. She was debating whether or not to go in or not to.

"Hinata!!" Sakura and Ino ran towards her. "We were looking for you! We were worried. Naruto didn't try to make a move on you did he? If he did CAH!!" Sakura punched the air.

"No, no!! I was fine," Hinata blushed. Sakura and Ino stared at Hinata. "G-guys?" The girls looked at Hinatas attire, from narutos shirt to her bare feet. They noticed her neck then whispered to each other. "G-Guys?"

A grin spread on Sakuras face, "Hinata did you and Naruto…"

"Make out?" Ino finished the question. "u…I-I-I," Hinata held her glowing cheeks. "Hinata!! You guys so did!" Ino laughed. Hinata thanked the heavens above that she was infront of her house. She ran inside and up to her room.

Panting she threw her things on the ground. Hinata pressed her back against the door. Great, how did Sakura and Ino know? Hinata didn't think it was that obvious.

KNOCK KNOCK!! Hinata squeaked and jumped from the door. "Hinata!" Hinata cracked the door open and Neji was on the other side. "G-Good morning Neji." He pried the door open and growled.

"Hinata! Where were-" He stared at her. Just like Sakura and Ino. "I'm going to kill him," Neji said calmly in a serious tone. He started for the door. "Neji no!!"

"Don't stop me! It is clear that Naruto got you drunk and raped you. I will kill him!" Hinata couldn't believe Neji made up such a ridiculous lie. "Naruto didn't rape me!" Hinata grabbed his shoulder.

"Hinata," Neji gasped, "you let him…"

"We just kissed," Hinata blushed. Neji stared.

"………"

"Neji?"

"…………"

"umm."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Neji!!!"

……………………………………………………….

(next day)

The whole school day had been awkward. Everyone was babbling about Shikamarus party and all the rumored hook ups. Naruto and Hinata were on the top of the gossip list. Guys congratulated Naruto but he just shrugged it off. Whenever anyone mentioned Naruto to Hinata she pushed her fingers together and blushed.

All day Naruto received death glares and threats from Neji. Lucky for Naruto, Lee and Tenten were there to pull the enraged Neji away.

It was lunch and Naruto walked slowly into the empty courtyard. His stomach grumbled and he lay in the grass.

"N-Naruto," Hinata had followed him. Naruto looked up and cursed. Hinata was flashing him, he could see right up her skirt. He shut his eyes tight. "Hello Hinata." She blushed and sat next to him. "I….I brought y-you a lunch." Narutos eyes snapped open and greedily he snatched the lunch from her hands. Wasting no time he popped open the lunch and devoured it.

Hinata picked at her lunch then sighed. "Naruto. Are you a-ashamed of me?" Rice flew out Narutos mouth. "Huh?' he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You threw me out your apartment with no shoes or pants on Naruto!! Like you didn't remember what I said."

"Hinata…"

"I k-know I'm not Sakura but…"

"Hinata I do like you."

"Wh-what?" Hinata nearly dropped her lunch. "Then why are you acting so strange?" Naruto sighed, "I was shocked at first. Hinata you're too good for me. You're cute and rich…"

"W-who told you I was rich?"

"Hinata it's pretty obvious."

"N-Naruto."

"I'm just a poor boy that everyone looks down on."

"No one looks down on you Naruto.'

"The rumors…" He blurted. "What rumors?" Well if she didn't hear the nasty rumors everyone was spreading that was a good thing. Maybe that's why she was so nice to him. "Naruto I don't care what people say about you. I'll always like you," she blushed.

Naruto smiled and scooted closer to Hinata. His head rested on her shoulder. Hinata stopped breathing.

"Hinata you're so nice to me…."

If she knew the truth she wouldn't be so nice.

……………………………………………………..

It had been a month and over the course of time Naruto and Hinata spent more time together. Hinata learned about Narutos obsession with ramen, his favorite movies and his ambitions. Hinata soaked in everything that was "Naruto", she really believed she more than like him.

Naruto was having a harder time getting to know Hinata. She was a good listener but so shy and spoke a few words. Sometimes he wished Hinata wasn't so shy. They had their fair share of hugs and small kisses and Hinata ended up fainting most of the time.

"Hinata," Naruto met her in the courtyard. He took her hand and led her along. "I'm going to take you somewhere tonight."

"Naruto-kun," she warned. Neji cleared his throat. Usually Neji always walked Hinata home.

(nh) "Hello Naruto."

(Na) "Hey Neji. What's up?"

(nh) "Taking Hinata somewhere?"

(hh) "Neji. I thought you were okay with Naruto now."

(nh) "……."

(na) "If you must know Neji, I'm taking Hinata to the spring fair."

(Nh) "………"

(Hh) "Really! I have to change first Naruto."

Now she was dragging him out of the courtyard. "Bye Neji!!" Neji kicked up a patch of grass.

"Neji!!" Tenten was behind him wearing gardening gloves and holding a shovel. "Earth club works hard to keep the grass green and you go and kick it up. You jerk!"

"Not now Tenten."

"Yes now! You're going to fix this grass," she thrust her shovel into his chest.

"…………."

……………………………………………………………….

Naruto had to wait for Hinata outside of the Hyuuga compound and across the street. It was clear that Hinata didn't want Naruto to meet her father but it had to happen someday. He imagined her father to be like Neji except ten times harsher. Naruto shivered, if Neji hates him Hinatas father………….

"Naruto," Hinata ran across the street. She was wearing a lavender and white polka dot sundress. Over the tight form fitting dress Hinata had on a white blazer. Her messenger bag swung beside her and her white sandals slapped against the pavement. When Hinata stopped infront of Naruto he looked her up and down. "You look great."

Hinata blushed, then she quickly grabbed his hand. Slowly they started towards the fair.

………………………………………………………..

IT was midday and everyone was crammed in the fair grounds. Hinata followed behind Naruto, four large stuff animals in her arms. "Hinata I'm going to win you that," he ran to another game booth. "Naruto I think you w-won me enough things," Hinata peeked her head over the pile of stuffed animals.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Naruto. I can barely hold on to these…"

"oh," Naruto scooped the plush toys from her. "So what do you want to do now Hinata?"

"W-we could go r-ride the Ferris wheel," she whispered.

"Okay!!" Naruto had the animals in one hand and picked Hinata up in the other. Then he shoved his way through the crowd.

The Ferris wheels neon lights blared and couples filled the carts. Naruto tossed the stuffed animals in first then he helped Hinata into the wobbling cart. The ride moved slowly.

Naruto stared at the setting horizon. Purple, pink and burning crimson made up the sky. _'Naruto,'_ Hinata pushed her fingers together. He was sitting across from her. "Naruto, I…I.."

"Hinata spit it out," he reached out and pulled her to him. Hinata found herself in an interesting position across Narutos lap. "it's nothing."

"I have something to say," he grinned. "Hinata Hyuuga I want you to be my girlfriend." Blood rushed to Hinatas face and her breathing shortening. Did he just say that? She fell limp against him.

"umm, is that a yes?" Naruto blushed. When she came to it she smiled. "N-Naruto."

"Well?"

"Yes. I'd l-love to be your girlfriend."

Naruto cupped her cheeks and took her lips to his. Finally he felt like he had someone. His hands traveled down her face and neck. He slid off her jacket and hugged her waist. Hinatas hands were buried in Narutos spiky locks as she tongue wrestled him.

She wanted to stay this way forever. Naruto and her together.

…………………………………………………………

Hinata tossed her stuffed animals on her large bed and fell into the mattress. Could life be any better, Naruto was her boyfriend. She giggled and rolled around. There was a knock at the door and Hinata sighed. It was probably just Neji or Hanabi. Those two were bent out on destroying Naruto. As usual they were being overprotective.

When she opened her door her eyes widened and she turned pale. Hiashi stepped into her room. He glanced around. His eyes went from her to her stuffed animals and back.

"F-Father."

"Hinata I have been informed that you have been seeing a boy." A stern look was planted on his face. Hinata trembled. She was too shocked and scared to say anything. Did Neji or Hanabi say something? They wouldn't tell on her would they?

"And the boy is Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata why would you get involved with such filth?" Hiashi glared down on her. "Naruto is not filth," Hinata blurted. This was the second outburst from his daughter. Hiashi wouldn't stand for this any longer.

"I am only trying to protect you from that boy."

"I don't need to be protected. Naruto is…."

"That boy is a demon. And do you want to know why? He slaughtered his whole family. Then he burned his fathers estate to the ground."

"w-what…" Hinata held her heart, "Naruto w-would never do such a thing."

"He was only five years old when he took the life of his mother and father," Hiashi continued, "he is a monster. And you are to stay away from him. I forbid you to talk and even look at him. If I find out he comes close to you I'll kill him."

Tear rolled down Hinatas cheeks. This couldn't be true. Naruto didn't have the heart to kill anyone. Why was this happening? "N-no," she wailed.

"I am just trying to protect you," her father exited her room. Hinata crumbled to the floor. Her Naruto, a killer.

………………………………………………………………

(a/n) well this was my least fav chap. Three more to go.


	13. Narutos past

(a/n) Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks to the reviews and summer starting I am writing faster than ever. Unfortunately I can't make more chaps because the fics almost over!! I know most people are going to be like ( "down with mg!!  ") Sorry, the story can't go on forever, I'm running out of ideas. But never fear, I have a new fic out "Kunoichi Within" . Check it out!

…………………………………………………………….

"Hinata!!!"

'Keep walking…' 

"Hinata!!"

'_Just keep walking. Don't pay him any attention,' _Hinata was practically running down the hallway. Naruto was hot on her heels pushing down anyone in his way. "Hinata!! Please!!" She clutched her books to her chest, her messenger bag slapped her side. _'Naruto please leave me alone,'_ she could hear his heavy footsteps.

She tripped and her books slid across the floor. "N-No," she tried to scoop up her books fast but Naruto was already by her. Half her books were in his possession. "Hinata! Please tell me what's wrong? What did I do?"

She didn't answer but rose to her feet and snatched her books away. "N-Naruto don't."

"Hinata what's wrong? I thought you were my girlfriend why are.."

"N-Naruto I can't be your girlfriend."

"Why! We like each other. We belong together," Naruto grasped her shoulders.

She shook her head, "no we don't."

"I don't understand," Naruto growled, "What about yesterday?" Before she could say anything Naruto captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Onlookers of the lovers quarrel hooted.

"No," she mutters against his lips. Pushing him away she dashed for the school door. "Hinata!" Naruto chased her out into the courtyard. "Talk to me!!"

"NO!!" Hinata screamed and spun to him. "Enough! Don't chase me anymore!" Naruto backed away. "You're a monster! S-Stay away from me!"

"I..I..I'm a monster," Naruto felt his heart being ripped out and streaded. Hinata almost took back her words when she gazed into his hurt face. _'No, it's for the best,'_ she huffed.

"Hinata you don't understand. People don't know.."

"Stay away!! Never talk to me again!" Hinata spirited across the courtyard. She hesitated then looked back. Naruto was staring at his feet, clenching his fist at his sides. _'even…even Hinata hates me,'_ he bit his lip so hard blood trickled from the wound.

…………………………………………………

The five year old crawled from under the burning rubble. Flames kissed his skin, smoke burned his eyes. There were three slashes on each of his cheeks and blood soaked his tattered clothes.

_A crowd had formed outside of the Uzumaki residents. They watched the child rise from the rubble and stumble towards them. There was a crazy look in the young boys eyes, he was also holding a knife in his left hand._

"_He's covered in..blood!"_

"_M-Monster!"_

"_He caused all of this!"_

_Naruto was still disoriented. His eyes were glazed over. "no…I didn't do this,' he threw the knife down. They had it all wrong. "MONSTER!" They all canted. He fell to his knees covering his ears._

"_MONSTER!!"_

…………………………………………………………………

(two weeks later)

It was lunch time and Hinata was sitting with Neji and Tenten in the cafeteria. She picked at her lunch taking small bites ever now and then. Tenten felt sorry for the younger girl.

Hinata had dark circles around her eyes. Her skin was paler than usual and her hair lost it's luster. A permanent frown was placed on her face.

"Year's almost over. What are you planning to do this summer?" Tenten tried to make small talk. Neither of the Hyuugas answered. "Okay, forget I asked."

"Hinata," Sakura approached their table. "Oh hello Sakura," Hinata smiled weakly. "Hinata I was just wondering if you've heard from Naruto. He hasn't been in school for a week. I'm worried about him, you know finals are coming up."

"N-No," Hinata felt guilty. "It's just. A lot of people said you were the last one to talk to him," Sakura walked away.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Neji stared at his gloomy cousin. He rolled his eyes, he might regret doing this. "Hinata why don't you go see him today." Hinatas head shot up, "w-what? But I c-can't"

"Yes you can. Tell Naruto what is happening."

"I c-can't."

"Fine," Neji took a bite of his sandwich. Hinata looked from Neji to Tenten and slowly rose from her seat. She opened her mouth then snapped it shut. Once Hinata was gone Tenten smiled. Neji groaned, "shut up."

"Awww, Neji," she teased.

…………………………………………………………

Hinata stood outside of Narutos apartment. She was about to rap on the door but her fist was frozen. Naruto probably hated her now. She said such terrible things but only because she wanted to protect him.

The door jerked open and Jiraiya stood in the doorframe. "Miss. Konoha, what are you doing here?" Hinata let him pass. He had left the door open. "Did you come to say something to Naruto?"

"I..I..um y-yes," Hinata mumbled.

"You know, a lot of people say horrible things about Naruto," Jiraiya started down the hall. "No one knows the truth but Naruto." The white haired man disappeared around the corner and Hinata entered Narutos apartment.

Her hand fell on Narutos doorknob. This time she wouldn't have someone else open the door. It was all her. She cracked open the door , creeping inside the dim lit room. Naruto sat up on his bed and stared at her.

He was wearing his boxers, the sight of his half nakedness was distracting. "What are you doing here?" he muttered. This was the first time Naruto didn't have his happy go lucky personal on.

"N-Naruto.."

"Why have you come to talk to the monster?"

"N-Naruto-kun you're not a monster," Hinata cried.

"Then why would you say that about me? The rumors aren't true! You know me, I'm not like they say."

"N-Naruto, I just don't know what to believe. My f-father told me all this b-bad things about you. That you're a m-murder," she fought back tears. "I'm not a murder. They don't know what happened that day. Honestly, do I look capable of killing my parents! " Naruto was yelling now.

"N-no," Hinata trembled, "but Naruto t-tell me. What happened that day?" She sat on his bed. "Tell me the truth Naruto."

"And you'll believe me?"

"Of course."

Naruto looked deep into her white eyes and a sad smile spread on his face. "I didn't want to have to tell you about my past……

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto watched in horror as the man stabbed his father. His father fell on the dinning room table clutching his head. Narutos mother screamed and pushed Naruto behind her. His fathers attacker had shaggy red hair and piercing red eyes. His mouth was moving but Naruto couldn't hear what he was yelling. Everything was playing in slow motion with no sound.

_Blood was seeping through his fathers shirt and his fathers eyes were closing slowly. The man withdrew his knife from Narutos fathers chest. He wiped the blade on his trousers and smirked. "Kyuubi!" Was the only word Naruto could hear his mother scream repeatedly._

"_Father!!" Naruto screamed. Kyuubi laughed walking slowly towards them. Narutos mother pushed Naruto away as Kyuubi lunged at her. His fingers latched around her throat choking the life from her. Naruto ran up and started hitting the man but Kyuubi knocked the small boy to the ground._

_  
"Naruto run," his mother cried. Kyuubi threw the woman to the ground and slit her throat. Then he stepped closer to Naruto and grabbed his small neck. Taking his knife he craved three slashes in each of Narutos round cheeks. Blood trickled from the wounds and ran like tears._

_"Little boy what will you do now? Your family's dead, would you like me to kill you also?" The man laughed and threw Naruto to the ground. "No I want to see you suffer.' Naruto watched Kyuubi throw gasoline all over his home but did nothing. He didn't understand, why was this happening?_

_Kyuubi returned with a cigarette between his chapped lips. He smiled at the sight around him. He lit the cigarette. Holding the metal lighter between his fingers Kyuubi grinned at Naruto. Kyuubi hurled the lighter to the ground igniting flames. "See you later kid," Kyuubi disappeared in the smoke and fire._

_The young blond boy stood in the middle of the burning houses dining room. His blond spiky hair was drenched in blood. The blood from his mother and father was smeared on his face and clothes._

_His mothers body was inches from him with her reaching out for him. Her face was twisted and eyes lifeless but still open. His fathers body was thrown over the dining room table. Blood dripped down his bare arms. The young boy screamed, his eyes rolled back in his head…._

………………………………………………………………….

"And when I escaped the fire everyone was calling me a monster," tears escaped his eyes. "No one believed me. They never caught my parents killer of found out why they were murdered."

"Oh Naruto," Hinata hugged him, "I knew what my father said couldn't be true." Tears were rolling down her cheeks too. "Then why did you say…"

"I was t-trying to p-protect you Naruto," she wiped his tears away.

"Protect me?"

"My…My father s-said he would k-kill you if we were together again," she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his neck. "the bastard," Naruto growled. "He believes the rumors, he won't l-listen to me. I knew you could n-never…II j-just don't want him to h-hurt you Naruto-kun."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "So you didn't mean what you said?" She gazed into his eyes, "of course not. Naruto I…I…I…" He chuckled and kissed her. Hinata blushed, then melted into his warmth.

"I'm s-sorry," she panted. "Hinata you're the only person who treats me like I'm not a waste of space. Who believes me," he whispered. His fingers brushed against her oversized jacket. Slowly he peeled it off of her.

She watched the article of clothing hit the ground. "You're so beautiful but shy and hiding yourself." He started to unbutton her blouse. Hinatas breathing got heavy. She was about to faint but trying desperately not to.

"N-Naruto I love you," she whispered. Naruto stopped and looked into her clear eyes. She bit her lip, _great now I scared him.'_

"S-Say that again," Naruto begged. Hinata blushed, "Naruto I love you."

………………………………………………………………

Temari, Haku and Sasuke stood outside an abandoned factory on the outskirts of Konoha. "So this is where the drugs are at?" Temari started walked towards the double doors. She noticed they were chained close. "damn."

"Move," Sasuke pushed her aside. He reached into his bookbag and pulled out a crowbar. The crowbar hit the lock and chain once before scattering them. Temari whistled and pushed the rusty doors open.

Sasuke and Haku followed. 'So I hear you guys still sell," Temari glanced back. "Not for Orochimaru. We're working with Zabuza," Haku answered earning him a death glare from Sasuke.

"Zabuza huh, never heard of him," Temari stopped suddenly. "Here it is," she pointed at the stack and stacks of boxes lining the empty storage space. "Woah. How much coke does he have? If we report this to the police they'll lock him away forever," Temari opened one box.

"Lock him away, then it will be over," Sasuke sighed.

Tires screeched outside.

"Sasuke," Haku yelled.

"What?! How did they know?!" Temari grabbed Sasukes arm. "Don't look at me!" he yelled back. "Guys this isn't the time," Haku hushed them. "We have to hide."

………………………………………………………

Hinata snuggled closer to the cushion beside her. Her fingers ran down the cushion. "hee-hee," the cushion giggled. Hinatas eyes shot open and she stared at the very naked grinning Naruto. "It wasn't a dream?!" She looked down at her own nude body then back at Naruto. "Hinata you're acting funny," he ran his fingers through his messy spiky hair.

"AHHHHH!!!" she screamed and ran to his closet. "Hinata?" He was slightly amused at seeing her naked form hiding inside his closet.

"Oh m-my god," she panicked. He could hear rustling in his closet and sighed. "Come on Hinata. You have to come out sometime today," he retrieved his boxers off the ground and slipped them on.

He approached the closet and tried to pry it open. Hinatas small hand appeared and smacked his away. "Hinata pleas!" Naruto begged. She opened the closet and emerged wearing one of his nightshirts. Hinata was still buttoning it up while blushing feveriously. "Did w-we really d-do that?"

"Yeah," he grinned and stepped closer to her. She covered her redden face. "Are you trying to hide from me Hinata-chan?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He swung her around till they tumbled on his bed.

Hinata stared wide eyed up at him as he ran his fingers ran through her short hair. "N-Naruto."

"You still stutter cause you like me right?"

She playfully hit his chest. "What's the big deal with running in the closet? I've already seen you naked." He rolled his big blue eyes. If possible she blushed even brighter, "it will be h-harder next time."

'What? The sex?"

"N-Naruto! No, seeing me without clothes," she growled. He kissed her softly, "I'm not too sure about that."

"Naruto I'm back!" Jiraiya busted into the room. Naruto was position over Hinata on his bed and with Jiraiyas super-perv vision he could tell Hinata wasn't wearing anything under that over-sized nightshirt. The evidence was sprawled all over Narutos floor. Plus Hinatas bra was hanging off Narutos lamp.

Zooming in Jiraiya could tell the bra was size 34c. "Way A go Naruto!!! Who'd thought you score!!"

"Get the hell out of here Pervy sage!!" Naruto ran up and slammed the door. "Bout time you got laid!!" Jiraiya shouted through the door.

"Stupid jerk," Naruto locked the door. A faint blush was on his cheeks. "I'm sorry about that Hinata. Hinata?'

She had fainted along time ago.

…………………………………………………………….

(a/n) it took me a while to get this chap done. I was inspired by music from Eureka 7. I'm thinking about doing a Eureka 7 crossover or a samurai champloo crossover. Tell me what you think. One more chap to go!! Review.


	14. Unexpected

(a/n) So here we are, the last chapter. I pretty proud of this fic, I never got this many reviews.

……………………………………………………….

Naruto watched Hinata slip her uniform back on. "Can't you stay a little longer?" She pulled on her blazer and smiled, "I have to go Naruto."

"Let me walk you home," he picked a random shirt and pair of shorts off the ground.

"You d-don't have to do that."

"I want to," he circled her wrapping his arms around her waist. He planted a small kiss on her cheek. They exited his room and walked by a snickering Jiraiya and Iruka. "What are you guys staring at!" Naruto yelled at the older men. Hinata covered her pink cheeks.

"Jerks," Naruto swung open the front door.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto we have to find Sasuke," she cried. Sakuras eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying for hours. "S-Sakura what's wrong?" Hinata asked. Sakura wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve, "I found some 'things' in their apartment. And I can't find them, I searched all over Konoha."

Naruto knew what 'things' she was talking about. "We'll help you find them Sakura." Sakura hugged him, "Naruto, thank you." Hinata ran her hands through her bed hair, she was a little jealous. But she got over it when Sakura hugged her.

"W-Where have you not been?" Hinata cooed. "I've been every where except the outskirts of town."

……………………………………………………………….

Sasuke, Haku and Temari hid behind the boxes as Orochimarus infiltrated the abandoned factory. _'there has to be about twenty guys,'_ sweat dripped down Sasukes forehead. "shit, I didn't bring a weapon," Temari whispered. Haku was sitting on the cold dusty ground with his back pressed against the boxes.

He fished through Sasukes bookbag and handed Sasuke three kunai. He kept one kunai for himself even though he hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

"Here," Sasuke gave Temari one of his kunai. They slide behind the boxes.

"We know you're in here," one of Orochimarus started knocking boxes over. One box almost landed on Temari, Haku wasn't so lucky. "Here they are," the men grabbed Hakus arm.

"Shit," Temari saw the other men coming their way. Sasuke took his kunai and pierced the mans arm. He released Haku, clutching his wound.

"Run!" Sasuke started down the aisle of boxes. Temari glanced behind them, "how are we going to get out of here?" It sounded like a herd of bulls behind them. More than twenty men.

A metal pole tripped her and she was sent to the ground. Before she could get up two of Orochimarus men had her arms. "Let go!!" She could see Sasuke and Haku still running. "A little help! Girl in distress!!" They were still running.

"Fine asshole!" Looked like she wasn't going to get any help.

"You guys go after the other two!"

As the other men ran past Temari elbowed one of her attackers in the stomach. "Bitch." He let go of her right arm go free. Which was a big mistake. She pulled Sasukes kunai from the waistband of her skirt and stabbed her other attackers left shoulder. As he screamed she jerked the kunai out and kicked him where it hurt the most.

She snickered. Some of Orochimarus men were torn between capturing her or Sasuke. The ones who thought she would be an easy catch allowed the others to pursue Sasuke. "Come on," she counted ten men. No telling how many were chasing Sasuke. Then how many where wandering outside the factory.

"Look little girl why don't you surrender. We'll be gentle."

She ignored the mans offer and gave him the bird.

"Have it your way," he charged at her. Temari ducked under his fist and tapped his shoulder. "What the-" She took her kunai and buried it between his shoulder blades. The other nine men came at her at the same time.

"Shit," she tried to rip out the kunai but it wouldn't budge. Throwing the mans body on top of another guy Temari then punched another guy in the face breaking his nose. "Three," she shook her swore fingers." Seven guys now circled her, pulling blades of their own out.

"Temari!"

Her metal fan flew down in front of her, embedding itself in the cold ground. Temari lifted her fan and scanned the upper levels of factory. Gaara and Kankurou stood on the metal flooring above the first floor.

"Gaara!! Kankurou!!"

"We knew you couldn't keep out of trouble," Kankurou teased. "The rest of the sand byegon is handling Orochimarus lackeys as we speak."

'What! It's those sand brats."

"They betrayed us!"

Kankurou laughed, "that's right ass holes! Temari finish them off. We have to get out of here before the cops show up."

She nodded and licked her chapped lips. "All rights, who's first?" Her fan sent out a massive wave of air.

……………………………………………………………….

Aisle after aisle, it was like a maze. Sasuke didn't even know where he was going anymore. And Haku could tell, "we have to get out of here. They're catching up."

"A thought that girl would buy us a little more time."

"Sasuke," Haku felt guilty for using Temari as a distraction while Sasuke could careless. "Damn," Sasuke growled. Dead-end. He glanced around for a way to get to the upper level. "We have to turn back."

"Sasuke we can't."

Twenty men were blocking them in. "Orochimaru said to bring these two in either dead or alive." Hakus eyes widened and his hands started shaking. Noticing his partners' nervousness Sasuke stood in front of him. He shifted into his fighting stance with his kunai in his right hand.

The men laughed. They were armed with kunai, blades, even guns. One false move and they were dead. Sasuke scanned the twenty me then attacked. He went for the three guys with guns first. He kicked one gun from the mans grasp then slashed his throat.

Then he did the same to the other while dodging the men's blows. "Shit!" The last guy with a gun panicked and started shooting off rounds.

Good thing he had bad aim so Sasuke was able to creep up on him and head butt the man. Haku kicked man after man in the torso. Then he would circle the fallen and stab them in the back. SO far Haku had took out five while Sasuke was working on his tenth.

Five more left. Sasuke knocked one man into the other. Three more to go. Haku thrust his palm up crushing a mans nose. Two. Sasuke threw his kunai and hit the man in the leg. One left.

The man stared at the bodies lying around the two younger boys. "It's not possible," he muttered. Sweat dripped down his face, snot leaked from his nose and he stepped back with caution.

"So we're wanted dead or alive," Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes. The man went crazy and decided to run for it. He tripped over one body before scrambling up.

"Come on," Sasuke grabbed Hakus arm. But Haku wouldn't budge. "Come on!"

"Sasuke.."

"What! Can't it wait we have to get out of here."

"You're bleeding…"

………………………………………………………………………

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura hid behind a nest of bushes. They couldn't get anywhere near the front entrance of the abandoned factory. Five black cars surround the front of the building. Men wandered in and out carrying boxes.

"Sasuke must be in there," Sakura was about to leave their hiding place but Naruto pulled her back down. "Sakura hold on. These guys don't look so friendly. We're going to have to find another way in."

Naruto looked around, "Where'd Hinata go? This is not the time to go missing!"

"O-Over here," Hinata waved from a near by bush. When they followed she crept down the steep hill. Once they reached the end of the steep incline they snuck to the factory's unprotected side.

A bust window was above their heads. "The screens still in," Sakura pointed out. "Come here Hinata," Naruto hoisted Hinata on his shoulders without any warning. "N-Naruto!" She pushed her skirt down.

Her fingers raked at the screen. With both palms she pushed the screen in but fell along with the screen. "Hinata! Crap. Come here Sakura."

"Naruto what are you-Ekkk!!"

He tossed her into the window. "Ouch. Stupid Naruto," Sakura rubbed her bruised bottom. Hinata was kneeling beside her. Unlike Sakura she landed on her feet. "W-Where's Naruto?" As if cued Naruto jumped through the window landing between the two girls.

"Come one," Naruto helped them up. "N-N-Naruto," Sakuras eyes widened. "What? Sakura you sound like Hinata."

He didn't see the large man creeping behind him. "What the hell are you kids doing in here?" The over weight man pointed his sword at them. Sakura and Hinata hid behind Naruto. Naruto smirked, "are you guys after Sasuke?"

"Yeah..and?"

Wrong answer. In a spilt second Naruto stood beside the big guys body.

"Sasuke!! Where are you!" Naruto shouted as they ran. "Naruto stop yelling! You'll draw-" Before Sakura could finish her sentence they ran into the Sand Byegon. "Great, you guys are here too," Naruto bared his teeth.

"Hold it," Gaara pushed through his men. Temari and Kankurou were right behind him. "We're not here to fight."

"Any why should I believe you!" Naruto glared at the red head. Kankurou growled, "we were trying to help Uchiha. But he ran off."

(sa)" Oh Sasuke!"

(hi) "W-Where'd he go?"

(Te) "I don't know. He was quick to ditch me."

(na)"Why are these men after Sasuke?"

(ga)"Orochimaru."

(Kan) "Sasuke's pissed off a big druglord."

(sa) "oh Sasuke..but why?"

(Na) "This Oroch-dude is not hurting Sasuke or Haku. Believe it!"

"Now's not the time," Gaara crossed his arms. Hinata had to hold Naruto back. "What do you mean 'now's not the time'?!"

"He means they're about to torch the building," Temari said. "What?!" Sakura squeaked. "We have to get out of here. Orochimarus trying to drive us out," Temari ordered the Sand Byegon to continue on. "We're going out through the back, you should come," she said. Gaara and Kankurou nodded.

"But Sasuke and Haku!," Sakura cried. "Hinata. Sakura. Go with them," Naruto started in the opposite direction. "B-but Naruto," Hinata grasped his sleeve.

"Go on.'

"I'm n-not leaving you," she tightened her grip. He just smiled, "Hinata I don't want you to get hurt."

"B-But Nar-" He kissed her, "go with them." Before she could protest he was gone.

………………………………………………….

Sasuke and Haku ran towards the factory entrance. Blood seeped from the wound on Sasukes side. The cut wasn't too deep but was ran from under his chest to his right side. "Wait what's that smell?" Haku sniffed the air. "Gas," Sasuke growled. He touched the door handles and they scorched his hands.

"Shit," he looked out the cracking windows and saw flames. "They're burning the factory."

"Then we can got out a window.' Before Sasuke could stop Haku stood in front of a window. "Haku no! They're still out th-" Gunfire erupted blasting open the window. Sasuke tackled Haku to the ground.

The flames spread into the building and soon the front windows started bursting open. Sasuke rolled off of Haku glass shifted under him. "We have to get out of here!" He's eyes fell on Haku and widened. "Haku!"

Haku clutched his chest and stomach. Blood trickled from the side of his parted lips. He grew pale and looked frightened. "Oh god..Haku," Sasuke lifted his friends' head.

"Sasuke…"

"Hold on. I'll get you out of here," He struggled to bring Haku to his feet. "I'm all right," Haku grunted. Sasuke wrapped one arm around Haku and grabbed Hakus right arm so Haku was leaning entirely on Sasuke.

"Damn it! Damn it! I knew this was a bad idea," Sasuke finally lost it. They stumbled through the now empty factory. All he wanted to be was free, yet Orochimaru still had a knife to Sasukes throat. Haku coughed up more blood and groaned.

"Fuck! Haku stay with me," Sasuke was trying frantically to drag the boy faster. Their situation was getting worse. The fire was now spreading inside the factory and catching up with them. The smoke was choking Sasuke and they stumbled.

"Sasuke, there's something I have to tell you," Haku wheezed. His eyesight was going blurry but he could still make out Sasukes face. "Stop! Stop and save your strength. You're going to be fine. Stop talking as if we're not going to see each other again."

Haku smiled, "Sasuke I love you." Sasuke almost dropped Haku, "like a brother right? Shit Haku, not now."

"I was afraid to tell you. I knew you weren't like that," Haku let out a chuckle/cough. "This might be my last chance to fess up." Sasuke was trying to get over Hakus confession. He was silent. "Sasuke?"

"Shut up. Haku you'll be fine."

They fell. "Shit, Haku.." Sasuke tried to help Haku up. Haku took advantage of Sasukes closeness and kissed him. He drew back with tears running down his cheeks, "I..I don't want to.."

Sasuke touched his lips and looked down at his blood stained fingers. Haku laid there crying, "I..I don't want to d-"

"Don't say it!"

"Sasuke Haku!!"

Naruto ran towards them. "You've got to be kidding me," Sasuke stared through the smoke. Haku sniffled, "Naruto?"

"Shit Haku," Naruto felt the color drain from his face. Blood was pooled around the shaking boy. He was frozen with fear.

"Just don't stand there Naruto. Help me!" Sasuke yelled. He grabbed one of Hakus arms. Naruto finally came to it and grabbed Hakus other arm. They lifted the wounded boy. "Haku stay with us.."

……………………………………………………………………

The cars outside the factory sped off. Flames were engulfing the building and windows were shattering. "W-Where is he?" Hinata bit her lower lip. Sakura sat in the grass crying while the sand siblings watched intently. The rest of the Sand Byegon stood silently behind their leaders.

"N-Naruto, they're dead," Sakura sobbed. There was a loud slap and she held her stinging cheek. Hinata pulled the crying girl to her feet, "Don't you dare s-say that! Naruto won't die. He's fine and he's bringing Sasuke and Haku with him."

"Look Hinata, look at the doors," Sakura shouted. "They're blocked by the fire! Soon the building will collapse and they'll have no escape!" Hinata Hyuuga snapped, she threw Sakura back into the grass and started slowly towards the burning building.

"Hey, hold it," Temari ran in front of the girl. "Move aside," Hinata ordered.

"You're not thinking straight."

"One more time, move aside."

Sakura sneered, "move. Let her try to be a hero too."

"The nerve of you. Naruto wouldn't be out here if you didn't show up begging him to save 'your' Sasuke," Hinata growled. "I wish I never.." Sakura muttered.

"Look!"

Three figures emerged from the back doors through the flames. The figure in the middle looked unconscious bumping between the other two.

"N-Naruto," Hinata cried. Smut covered their faces. Now that the smoke was clearing Hinata could see Haku was the unconscious one. Blood covered the front of his pullover. Sasuke was also wounded but not as bad as Haku.

Sirens rang in the background and blue and red lights flashed. But Hinata wasn't paying attention to them. Her Naruto was crying, Sasuke too.

"Oh no,' Sakura hugged herself, "Haku no!!" Hinata looked back at Temari who had her head down. Gaaras face was emotionless as usual. Kankurou was looking away. Hinata looked back at the three boys staggering closer.

That's when she noticed Haku wasn't unconscious. He was dead………..

…………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/n) SO I know everyone wants to kill me now. Where to start, where to start. (rubs chin) Hakus confession, it sort of just happened. I never planned it. You see, I was listening to my mp3 player and a bunch of sad lovey dove songs came on while I was writing that scene. You see, from the beginning I planned to kill off Haku.

(dodging cans Haku fans are throwing)

And I'm sorry! I know a lot of guys were probably grossed out while Yaoi fans were squealing. I couldn't help my self.

I made Sakura kind of bitchy too. Sorry. Orochimaru got a way. Sorry. Most of all Haku dies. SORRY!!!

At least the chap was longer and I lied about this being the last chap. (grinning in an evil sort of way) But for sure, next chap is the last! I might make an alternate ending for those who didn't like Hakus untimely death. I'll try to make it up to the disappointed reviewers.

Suggestions? Drop them in my suggestion box and REVIEW!!


	15. The end

(a/n) At Hakus funeral everyone is wearing what they were wearing at the hokages funeral. The black robes but Hinata's dressed differently.

…………………………………………………………………………

Hinata looked back at the three boys staggering closer. That's when she noticed Haku wasn't unconscious..he was dead.

"Oh…" Hinata held her heart. Sakura sobbed loudly, "Haku's dead…" Sasuke and Naruto set his body down in the tall grass. "Haku!!" Sakura knelt beside his body and laid her head on his chest. "NOOO!!!" She howled, her tears mixed in with the blood on his pullover.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry," Naruto wiped his wet cheeks. "Why! Why is he dead?" Sakura screamed, "Why Sasuke!?" Sasukes eyes were cold and empty. He didn't respond. "Answer me damn it," She hugged Hakus head.

"Sakura," Naruto warned. The medics were rushing over to Hakus unmoving body. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were pulled away from the body.

Naruto looked from Sakuras weeping form to Sasukes stiff stance. It seemed like they were being pulled in directions. Sasuke was now surrounded by three cops. They started questioning him right away.

"N-Naruto," Hinata threw her arms around his waist. "Hinata, I couldn't help him," he sobbed. "I couldn't do anything." Hinata tried to calm him down, "Naruto it's not your fault." He groaned and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

…………………………………………………………………….

Naruto looked down at his black robes then at Hinata. She was wearing an all black kimono and looked paler than usual. They were mushed outside between classmates and teachers all dressed in black. Haku didn't have any family so everyone from Konoha high showed up to pay their respects.

Sasuke was beside him. Dark rings circled his eyes, gloom was radiating off of him. Sasukes hands were shaking, he felt like going into a rage. Knocking everything over and yelling but that wasn't going to bring Sasuke back. A soft hand gripped his trembling left. Sasuke looked up into Sakura watery eyes.

"I'll never forget how he looked," he whispered. Sakura and Naruto turned towards him.

…………………………………………………………….

They were almost to the doors when Haku started coughing violently. He shook free from Naruto and Sasukes grasp and fell on the cold hard ground. "Haku!!"

"_oh no," Sasuke turned Haku over. Hakus eyes were rolled back in his head and he was gurgling blood. "No!" Naruto watched in horror as Haku jerked, choking on his own blood. "Do something!" Naruto screamed. _

"_What the hell can I do!" Sasuke yelled back. "He's dying!" Naruto cried._

"_Don't say that!"_

_Finally Haku stopped jerking. "w-what?" Naruto inched closer. His suffering was over, Haku had stopped breathing. Sasuke shook him, "come one. Stop playing! Open your eyes!" He shook Haku so hard his hair was flying in his face. _

"_Sasuke! Sasuke stop," Naruto pushed him away. "He's gone." Tears were running down his scarred cheeks. "Don't cry. Don't you dare cry, he's fine!" Sasuke wasn't aware of his own tears. He hung his head in defeat._

"_We still have to get out of here," Naruto grabbed one of Hakus limp arms. "Help me Sasuke."_

_Once they got Haku up his body swayed between them. His cold face rested on Sasukes. "It's all my fault.." He blamed himself. Naruto didn't say anything, he thought he had no right to. Sasuke took it the wrong way. 'so he agrees….'_

……………………………………………………………………….

After the funeral Sasuke avoided everyone. He ran up the vast hills. He was going to find Orochimaru and Itachi and kill them both. Why did they love to torment him. He was familyless and it would always stay that way. Everyone he ever loved, better yet touched died. He might as well killed them himself. He was the one pointing the gun at Haku and pulling the trigger. If this kept on he was going to kill himself……

"Sasuke wait up!" Naruto ran towards him. Sasuke was tempted to run off but he stopped. "What are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sasuke I'm not stupid I know you're planning something."

"Fine I'll tell you. I'm going to blow Orochimarus fucking brains out then I'm going after a certain someone."

Sasuke turned on his heels and started off. But the stubborn blond was following him. "Count me in then."

"This has nothing to do with you."

"Sasuke I'm not letting you take down that bastardby yourself. Believe it!"

"There's no way I can change your mind, "Sasuke sighed.

"Nope."

"Fine but I'm leaving soon and don't forget you have people who care about you. It's better for you just to stay out of my way," Sasuke walked off. Stubborn and trying to do things by himself, that's Sasuke.

"Naruto," Hinata stood behind him. "Hinata, hey what's wrong?" Her head was down and hands clasped in front of her. "I w-was just thinking..what if you had gotten hurt?" She whispered. He grasped her shoulders, "I wish no one had gotten hurt. I wish I could have helped Haku." He hugged her.

"I was so scared Naruto. Don't do anything like that again," he right cheek rested against his cheek. Her hands clutched the front of the dark material he wore.

He couldn't promise.

"Naruto?"

He tilted his head down and captured her lips into his. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she granted him entrance. As his tongue explored her mouth small moans escaped.

"Hinata Hyuuga get away from that boy." No one other than Hiashi Hyuuga was coming towards them. His face was red, how dare his daughter go against his direct orders.

"N-Naruto," she gazed back into his blue eyes. He saw fear and distress. "I w-want to stay with you." He grinned, he thought for sure she was going to obey her father. "Sure let's go," They ran up the hills away from the raving Hiashi.

Hinata grasped Narutos hand. SHE laughed and dragged him along. The wind whipped her kimono open revealing her long legs. "Hinata where are we going?" Naruto stumbled behind. "Somewhere I can be alone with my Naruto-Kun," she blushed.

………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke was packing up his belonging when Sakura busted into his room screaming. "Where the hell do you think you're going Sasuke Uchiha!" He groaned and walked around the annoying girl. "You're only going to get yourself in more danger." He continued to ignore her. "Listen to me,' she stormed up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

With as much force as she had she slammed him against a wall. One painting fell off the wall from the small quake. She places one knee between his legs right under his family jewels.

"Selling drugs, what the hell was wrong with you two. How could you do something so stupid! It's like I don't even know who you are anymore," Sakura glanced away.

"You never did know us, you just followed."

"Is that what you think of me Sasuke? Well, that's fine. It still doesn't change my feelings for you," Sakura crushed her lips against his.

The kiss was short lived, She pulled back and frowned. Sasuke looked away, he just wanted her to leave. "Fine," she walked towards his door. "I'll let you do what you want. It's obvious you don't care about me. Like I care about you," she turned the doorknob.

It was like she was waiting for him to stop her and confess his undying love for her.

"Sakura."

"Yes," she felt hope.

"I can fend for myself. I don't need you or anyone else," he snarled. It felt as if some one had ripped out her heart and stomped on the unprotected organ. Tears spewed and she bit her bottom lip. "Fine," she ran out the door.

'_it's better this way,'_ Sasuke didn't feel bad at all. She was just his obsessed stalker. Since the beginning of middle school she followed Haku and him around. He wasn't going to humor her and act like he shared the same feelings. It was clear as day that he didn't give a damn about her. HE was curious though, _'did she know of Hakus feelings.'_

Sasuke snorted and picked up his bag. He was leaving tonight, something he didn't tell Naruto. At first he didn't care for the stupid blond but Naruto slowly grew on him. Just like Haku…………..

………………………………………………………………….

Naruto snuggled closer to the sleeping girl in his bed. He brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Naruto…" she muttered. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Sorry Hinata," she rose from the bed making sure not to wake her.

He started packing quietly. When he was done he wrote her a note. He folded the paper and places it next to her sleeping form.

He was heading to Sasukes apartment. If he was right the little weasel was going to leave tonight without him. He looked back at Hinata then crept into the darkness.

………………………………………………………………

"Naruto-kun…"Hinatas eyes cracked open. She glanced around the empty room before calling out to him again. "Naruto-kun, where are you?" Her white eyes fell on the crumpled paper beside her. Hinata was scribbled on the front. She snatched the paper up and opened it.

After scanning the paper she hopped from the bed, grabbed her shoes and ran out the apartment

_**Hinata:**_

"**If you're reading this I'm already gone. You've always been so nice to me. You're the only on who treats me like I'm not a waste of space…."**

Her sandals slapped the pavement and her kimono whipped around her. She didn't even know where she was going she just needed to see Naruto. She ran into kiba. "Watch it! Oh wait, Hinata?"

"Kiba have you seen Naruto?"

"Him," Kiba frowned, "nah I haven't."

Before he could say anything else Hinata was running.

"Hinata wait!"

"I'm going to help Sasuke. The idiot needs someone to watch his back…" 

Ino was fixing the flowers outside her moms shop when Hinata appeared. "Naruto please tell me you've seen him!"

"Sorry Hinata, I haven't.."

Hinata cried out and started down the street.

"Don't worry about me…" 

She had run into Shikamaru, Shino and Tenten and they hadn't seen Naruto. Her eyes started tearing up and she fell on the sidewalk. Tears rolled her red cheeks, dripping on the sidewalk. "Naruto….."

"Love, Naruto…' 

"H-Hinata. What are you doing out here?"

Her head shot up. Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of her. 'N-Naruto you," She jumped up. "You jerk!"

"Gah! Hinata are you mad at me?" Naruto backed away. Hinata stepped closer and pushed his chest. "A note! A stupid note. You should have just told me in person. I understand but don't…"

"Hinata," Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. "A note isn't a real good-bye," she frowned. In the back Sasuke was rolling his eyes. "I s-saw that Sasuke," squeaked. Naruto chuckled, "Hinata I won't be gone long. I'm sure."

She kissed him, "be careful."

"you too," he released her, "and Hinata."

"Yes Naruto."

"I love you."

She blushed, "I love you too."

"Let's go," Sasuke flagged down a taxi. Naruto looked back at Hinata before getting in the vehicle. Little did he know she wouldn't be the same when he returned. HE wouldn't be the same either. Hinata watched the taxi drive off. Her dear Naruto, was he just wasting his time? Would he be okay? Would he still love her when he returned?

"Hinata I've been looking every where for you. It's time to go home," Neji stood behind her. She was expecting him to be pissed. After all Hiashi probably chewed him out because of her. But Neji looked sorry for her.

"He's gone Neji. Naruto.." She sighed.

……………………………………………………

_And so the two boys set off to find their friends killer, Orochimaru. Neither of the boys knew how long they would be gone or where they were going. But with the help of the Sand Byegon siblings they collected valuable information on where Orochimaru could be hiding. Weeks turned to months, months turned to years._

As for the young girl. She waited for her first love to return. She wants to be different when he comes back and started to change and blossom. She hoped he wouldn't change as much as her, that he would still be the same goofy Naruto. That they would be together someday.

…………………………………………………………………………

(a/n) well That was the real ending. Sniffle sniffle. It's over. Or is it! This is what's up, my plans. I'm going to do the alternate ending. You guys are lucky I like you soooo much. You're really going to like what I say next (ummm, write)

I'm going to do a short spin off of 'Leave it behind" with Temari and Shikamaru. The fic is going to work as a bridge into 'Leave it behind 2'.

(Temari/ Shikamaru fans cheering )

Yep, so you'll get to learn a little bit about the Sand Byegon. The fic will be about five chaps long.. a little sample. I need to figure 'Leave it behind 2' out , the plot is really worked out yet. I'm working on 'Kunoichi within' and another little HinataxNaruto highschool fic. (coming out soon!!)

Any suggestions for 'Leave it behind 2', drop them in my suggestion box and review!!

Stay tuned for the alternate ending and thank yous.


End file.
